The Bodyguard
by AshleyStylesGrey
Summary: Anastasia Steele decides to follow in her step dad's footsteps and join the army when she can't get a job after she graduates. the 25-year-old returns to Seattle after 3 years on the force and gets a job as a CPO for the billionaire Christian Grey's adoptive sister Mia. disclaimer: I do not own any character or the storyline of any character (the past's etc.) it's all E.L. James's
1. Chapter 1

**[hi there, this is my first story on fanfic :) and Mr Grey and Ana related, I hope you like it* please look past any mistakes... I was rushing to publish this chapter, I'll try to update as frequently as I can I'm a senior in High school this year so I don't know how busy I'll be but I'll try. enjoy and please let me know what you think* P.s. I'm sorry if the first chapter is boring...]**

Chapter one

'He's going to have my head on a silver platter!' is all my subconscious yells at me as I push through the ocean of dancing people. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the brunette who's walking in front of me, making her way towards the bar, which feels like the trillionth time tonight. The stress she's causing me is giving me an ulcer. But, the cherry on top… she had me trade in my comfortable loafers with mile-high stilettos. If after tonight Mr Grey isn't going to fire me, I really think I should hand in my notice. For my health's sake. The three months I've worked here has been great, and I've grown fond of miss grey, but I've had enough. I'm an honest person and sneaking off with miss grey and keeping secrets from my boss is nerve wrecking.  
"Ana!" Mia yells, making me stop in my track. My heart falls into the pit of my stomach.  
"What's wrong Mia?" I yell back. I push through the last people in my way receiving glares from miss legs and her friend who she's pushing up against.  
"Nothing silly!" Mia giggles when I reach her. I become hyper aware of the headache that's creeping up on me. I imagine myself grabbing onto her short bob haircut and drag her out of the club. I slowly count to ten and unclench my fists.  
"Here, have a drink!" her chirpy voice breaks my daydream. _A drink?_ I bite down on my tongue and force a smile.  
"Sure, but this is the last one then we go," I say, having a tough time keeping my voice calm.  
"Mm, deal," she says handing me a pink drink. I take it and shove it the contents into my mouth and swallow it down, I put the cocktail glass down on the bar top with a force. The alcohol burns my throat and stomach.  
"Let's go," I say grabbing her arm,  
"No, I want to finish my drink!" she slurs. I give her a stern look.  
"You're drunk," I say more to myself. She looks back at me as if I'm mad. I grab her drink and down it and put the empty glass next to the other glass.  
"You're a party pooper." She huffs. I pull her arm. "Oh, I love this song! Ana! Let's dance!" she screams into my ear as black Beatles start playing. I ignore her dragging her to the exit. She's fighting my hold which causes people to look at us. When we make it out of the club she starts yelling at me.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A LAME ASS! YOU WORK FOR ME SO YOU SHOULD DO AS I SAY!" that's it, I clench my hands into fists.  
"First of all, I work for your brother, secondly I obey orders strictly from Mr Grey and lastly you're drunk and you took my cell phone, which means that my boss, _your brother_ , couldn't get in touch with me so he's probably going to fire me and he's worrying his ass off. So _Miss Grey_ I suggest you get in the fricking car so I can get you home." I say through gritted teeth. She looks at me, turn on her heels, throwing her hands in the air and screams out in frustration (you know the way a spoiled brat would). She climbs into the back seat of the car and throw the door shut behind her. I sigh and climb into the driver's seat of the black SUV. "I only wanted to dance," she says and I ignore her, rolling my eyes. I start the car and pull out of the parking space.

My mind is racing as I make my way to Bellevue, it's quite a drive since we're on the outskirts of Seattle and we're more than half an hour away from her parents' home. I'm thinking of what to say to Taylor when he asks me why I want to quit, that's to say _if_ Mr. Grey didn't fire me already. I stop in front of Grey manner and find that all the lights are off, which means that no one knows that she "snuck out". I get out of the car and make my way to Mia's door when I open it I find her sleeping soundly.  
"Mia," I say shoving her. She's out cold. I sigh and unbuckle her. I bend down and take off the ridiculous shoe's she made me wear and put it next to her on the seat. I lean over her and take her hand and put it over my shoulder. I pull her out of the car so I don't hit her head against the doorframe which I want to do so dearly. I pull her over my shoulder, thanking my stars that I went to the military because old lil' Annie wouldn't have been able to do this. When I get her thoroughly out of the car and her dead weight on my shoulder I kick the back door shut and walk up the path to the door, and for my obstacle course, I have to climb six steps to the front door. I put my hand on the door knob and turn it, it's locked. I walk back down the stairs and around the house where I lay Mia down on a sun lounger and take her purse I look through it and take out her keys and my cell phone. I walk up to the back door and unlock them then move back to Mia, once we're inside the house I walk stealthily to her bedroom where I through her down on the bed. The petite girl looks peaceful. I pull off her shoes and take off her jacket and put it on the lounge chair in front of her bed. I pull the cover over her and walk out of the room. I press my back against the closed door and take a deep breath.  
"With you Mia, I'm going to have grey hair sooner than I should. Or worse, I'm going to end up bald." I mutter rubbing my face. I push away from the door and make my way down stairs to the kitchen where I grab a glass and pour some water into the glass. I'm halfway through the glass when someone clears their throat making me jump. I put the glass in the sink and turn around. Grey eyes are burning into mine. I swallow the bile in my throat and say "I can explain."

 **[sorry for the short chapter, and the cliffhanger, so what do you think is going to happen? will Ana quit? or will Mr Grey fire her? I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. love A.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[hi there, I would like to thank all of you guys - gals, to have taken the time to read my story, and for all of the reviews, those words 3 you've encouraged me to write faster and more, please enjoy this chapter, I know this is a change of scenery, but I just had to get this out there so with other words there wasn't really any progress since the last chapter. and I have to disclaim yet again that all of the Characters belongs to the magnificent Mrs E.L. James. enjoy]**

Chapter two

Friday, January 13, 2012 (earlier that day)

Christian POV

'Welcome to the life of Christian Grey' I think as I stare at the pretty brunette in front of me, as I watch her eyes scan through the contract I've placed in front of her, her eyes broadens at some of my _requests_. She bites onto the pen and glances up at me her brown eyes find mine and it pisses me off.

"Miss Summers, that is the second rule you've broken so far," I say matter of fact.

Her eyes drop back to the contract. "Which was the first rule, _sir?_ " she purrs.

 _Where did Elena pick you up? Are you even a fucking sub?_ I stare at her for a while, sceptical. I rise from the chair in my office, not the one at home but at Grey House.

I would've wanted to have this _discussion_ in the privacy of Escala, but the new CPO is oblivious to my reverence of _lifestyle._ Anastasia Rose Steele. Christ, even thinking about her makes my cock twitch.

She's the main reason I need a new sub, ASAP.

My thoughts wander back to the first time I laid eyes on this beauty. She stumbled into my office with Taylor, my most trusted CPO slash driver slash head of security, by her side, declaring that she's the one who's going to be my baby sister's new CPO. I get disturbed by a throat being cleared, which pisses me off even more.

"Thank you miss Summers, as much as I would like to punish you now, there'd be no reason for you to sign the contract since you're inadequate for this position, I feel as if there's something else you seek."

"Mr Grey, please give me a chance."

"Thank you for your time miss Summers, please remember that you signed an NDA, " I say as I rise from my chair to escort her out of my office where she'll be met by Taylor.

If I shake my head he'd know that she's declined then he'd escort her out of the building and tell her everything there's to know about the consequences if she doesn't abide by the NDA's rules and regulations.

Taylor meets me and the petite brunette and with the shake of my head, he broadens his shoulders, which means it's time for business.

I wonder if I look like that too. If I have my own little thing that changes when things get serious. But come to think of it, I only have two modes namely: _CEO-mode_ and _DOM-mode._

I watch the two of them walk into the waiting elevator and Taylor turn to her.

When the door closes I retire back to my office. I decide to make a phone call to Elena, _dearest._ That was sarcasm. Lately, she's been pushing down on all of my buttons, having smart little comments about my employees, well employee, named Anastasia.

"Christian, Darling, so, what did you think about the newest one?" Elena Lincoln, my ex-mistress/ ex-dom whatever people classifies it as, answers on the first ring. Which means she's been expecting my call.

"No, Elena, Just. Fucking. No." I hiss into the receiver.

"Well, what the hell was wrong with this one? It's been the third one this week Darling, I'm starting to think you've lost your edge, maybe I should-

"Don't, I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my _own_ , I want you to stop sending them in, because, Lord knows if I have to encounter another one of these submissive wannabes I'll choke them to death," I say, I pinch the bridge of my nose, waiting for Elena's comeback.

"I'm sorry you found none of them to your liking, darling. But-

Taylor and Reynolds appear in my office without knocking which sets off all types of alarms in my head.

"Goodbye, Elena," I say ending the call.

"Sir, there has been another threat," Reynolds speaks up.

"Does _Steele_ know?" I ask him.

"Not yet sir, we wanted to run it by you first," _well then what the fuck?_

"Well, what is it?" I say in a stern voice, Reynolds and Taylor should have known to tell Ana, fuck, even if it's a microscopic pothole she needs to know.

"A letter addressed to you,"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Pinned on Miss Grey's windscreen."

 _Shit._ I grab the piece of paper and read it.

 **Christian** _ **Grey,**_

 **It should've been me. And you'll pay for it.**

 **Dearly.**

 **Starting with your loved ones. Those you keep close.**

"Do you have a lead?" I ask them, they look at each other and Taylor steps up.

"No sir, we don't but we know that the person is someone who wanted a part of your life so it draws to – a sub maybe?" Taylor says. _For Fuck's sake._ A sub?

Well, there was that time last year when Leila Williams had cut her wrists in front of my housekeeper, Gail… she was a special kind of crazy, thinking me and her could be _more._

"Have Barney look into their every move since the last time I saw them," I say dismissing them.

"Oh and Reynolds," I say probably making the poor prick worry his little head off. I'm not really fond of him.

"Y... yes sir?" See the poor fuck stutters. I'm really good at this, reading people.

"Let Steele know about things like this." I get a nod and a 'yes sir' and then they leave my office.

I look at the letter again and shake my head.

What is it with people? The instant there is money involved they start acting crazy, it's fascinating really, to think a simple person who's probably struggling financially can stoop so low as to threaten people their lives.

I find this fascinating because this is an urge, a drive that the human mind feeds.

This is all fascinating because this is what makes people tick. People are often driven to do bizarre things when they feel like they're drowning.

I think back to my birth mother; her urge was to sell her body to make a living. Then she decided, when things got tougher, to use drugs as an escape.

I was a lucky son of a bitch when Grace Trevelyan-Grey came into my life and saved me.

I go back to the emails I was replying to before the interview with Emilia Summers, the submissive who wants to look into my eyes. I shake my head at the thought. I really need a sub, but I don't want to be rash and choose one who's going to fuck it up.

I've been engrossed with my work for about half an hour when there's a knock on my door. Not even a millisecond after Reynolds pokes his head into my office.

 _For the love of God, what now?_

"Sir, it's Steele we can't get a hold of her, sir, and her number keeps going to voice mail, even her personal phone." He says hurriedly. I jump up from my chair and storm out of my office and down the hall to Taylor's office.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN'T YOU GET A HOLD OF FUCKING MISS STEELE?" I bellow.

"Her cell is off, I tried Sawyer, Ryan, Prescott and Gail, none of them knows where they are. Gail said Mia and Steele left Escala about an hour ago, said something about Mia needing something," he says,

"Taylor, I think we should head home, and have the team go around looking for them, seeing as none of them really knows where they are, only Ana is with Mia," I say. Taylor nods standing up and follows me out of his office along with Reynolds.

"Andrea, clear the rest of my day, I'm heading home," I say as I round the corner and pass my receptionist slash P.A.

"Yes, sir," she says and starts doing whatever the hell it is she does so well. I should give this poor woman a raise sometime soon for putting up with my crap.

We walk into the private elevator that is for my use only. And in a few minutes the doors open and we walk out into the garage.

X X X

This is how my usually boring day went by until I got a worried call from my mother:

When we arrived at Escala, were Taylor sent half of his security team out to look for Miss Steele and my sister, but no one got them which lead me to think of the worst case scenarios. They were either dead, kidnapped or prying my patience. But if they were kidnapped there would've already been requests for ransom, were they dead the security team was looking in the wrong places, and if they're only prying my patience they should start praying they either die or get kidnapped. After a few hours we gave up, mum called me at five.

"Christian, your sister is not answering her cell phone and your father says she's not at home. She was supposed to meet me for lunch this afternoon but she never showed up." She tells me. I fill her in with what we know. She gasps.

"This is unlike Mia, Christian, I'm heading home, come over and wait with us for your sister to return, I want an explanation from the CPO assigned to her," Mum says. Yes, her CPO, the one who's going to be looking for a job in the morning.

When I ended the call with mum I called Taylor and he drove me over to Bellevue. Mum, Dad and I had a light dinner while waiting for the girls to turn up. Hours passed, mum and dad grew tired of the long wait and decided to go to bed, I told them that all is well and I think I'll stay the night and wait for my two deceivers.

X X X

I don't know when I fell asleep but the sound of someone walking on the stairs wakes me. I groan and reach for my cell phone. Fucking 02:30. I've slept almost an hour, I crane my neck to see who's using the stairs this late, or should I say _early._ I see the brunette who's been the cause of my twitchy palm lately. She rounds the corner and disappears into the kitchen.

I rise from my spot on the chair in the foyer. I stretch my arms and neck, the muscles are aching. I wish I was normal so the sexy brunette that causes them to ache can massage them.

But I'm not.

I walk into the kitchen and find her in front of the sink, pouring water into a glass and gulping it down.

I stand there watching her mundane actions. My eyes travel up and down her body, she's wearing a white jacket and very tight jeans that are showing off her firm ass, my god, would I like to spank her.

What is it about her that has me so intrigued? Is it because she's a little brunette and I'm her boss?

I know I can't fuck her because that is breaking my golden rule: _do not fuck the staff._ That makes it even more fun, knowing that it's not right. It makes it sexier, like that porn video Lelliot was watching when I walked in.

I continue with my ogling, my eyes travel down her mile-long legs, and what I see next confuses me, my curiosity is burning. _Where's her shoes?_ It's like a game of where's Waldo.

I clear my throat, startling her, she's quite the jumpy type. Wasn't she a marine? Shouldn't they be fearless or something?

 _Ugh, God, another thing to add to my list of Anastasia Rose Steele's way to piss me off. She's fearless which means that she won't really care for my 'intimidation'._

She turns around slowly, and I must say the look on her face is priceless. It looks like how I imagine a teenager would look like when her parents walk in on her masturbating. I have to suppress a laugh.

"I can explain," she says. I don't know how, but by some miracle, I succeed in containing my laughter. She looks so guilty right now and with my inappropriate thoughts... I'm one sick bastard.

Anastasia POV

"I can explain," I say.

His lips are pressed into a thin line and his eyes are burning into my skull.

He walks around the counter towards me.

"I'm listening, Miss Steele." He says he's looking down on me.

My stomach churns and there's a bile in my throat. I don't really know how to explain how Mia put me into this situation. I know that I was in the military and so on, but still, how do I explain how she stole my cell phone and blackmailed me into going to the club with her.

"I'm waiting, Miss Steele." He says sternly. I bite my lip thinking of a way to explain. I sigh and start with my story.

"Miss Grey and I were at Escala, looking at plans for the surprise party for Mr and Mrs Grey's anniversary and then she got a text, she said it was an emergency," I say

"So you've been gone the entire afternoon and haven't bothered to answer your cell phone?" he bellows and I shrink.

"Sir, Mia stole my cell phone." I squeak.

"You, an ex-veteran, are telling me that my sister, a girl who can't even open a jam jar, stole your cell phone?" he asks me and I nod.

"So what was the emergency?" He asks deadpan.

"She needed to go to a drugstore," I tell him.

"The drugstore?" he frowns.

"Yes, _sir._ " I believe that's what I just said.

"what for?"

"I don't know sir," I lie not wanting to upset him any further.

He falls silent. I look away from him, I stare out of the window at the fountain on the patio.

"You're incompetent!" he yells at me. _Incompetent, really Grey?_ "Do you understand how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry sir,"

"Steele, if you ever, and I mean _ever_ not answer your cell phone again or let something like this happen, you're fired!" he yells at me. I nod. Jeez, Mr Grey, while you're at it why don't you wake up the entire street? I suspected this all along but now I know for sure that this man has no feelings. _At all._

"Take me home." He says walking out of the kitchen. _If it weren't for our circumstances, I'd think that he implied a double meaning._

I follow him out of the Greys home, where Mia's sleeping soundly, oblivious to the fact that her brother is ripping me a new one.

He walks down the stairs gracefully, each step with a little hop.

His long legs carry him to the black SUV in no time where he stands, irritated with me, waiting to get into the car.

I unlock the doors when I reach him and open the door for him. He should feel honoured to have a lady such as me, open a door for him, but he only glares at me. _Well, fuck you too Grey._

When I get in the car, I look at him through the rare mirror, he has a huge grin plastered across his face. And I swear I hear him say: "Found it," I look away from the strange man.

I give one last glance to the Grey Manor.

This is probably my last time here.

I start the engine and pull away from the real-life dream house.

X X X

On the way to Escala, I steal glances of Mr Grey. There are dark rims under his eyes, must be because of the little sleep he gets. I noticed many times how his nightmares influence him and his fifty shades of moods.

"Miss Steele quit starting at me and focus on the road." He says. _Oh, no. I've been caught._ Suddenly my face heats up, and I feel like I can go bury my head in a hole.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out what's been bothering you."

"You," he mutters.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, everything about you." Am I bothering him? I don't know if he knows it, but that hurt. sheesh, my skin is tough but even the coldest person has feelings, I mean, I'm _sure_ he has feelings. Yes, I intended to call him the coldest person.

"Well, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience and an apparent pain in the ass."

"I never said pain in the ass."

"Well, you've been walking around with difficulty," I mutter.

He grows silent again. _Shit! Steele! You and your smart mouth, you always just have to say what comes up to the surface, don't you?_

Luckily I make it to Escala before he can grill me for it. I shut off the car and practically jump out of the vehicle.

Hugh Reynolds and Luke Sawyer waits for us at the elevator.

I open the back door for Mr Grey receiving a look that chills my blood.

"We'll talk about this later, Miss Steele." He says and I nod my head in a microscopic movement.

He gets out of the car handing me the heels that were on the seat next to him.

"Thanks," I say and awkwardly put them on

We make our way to the elevator and sawyer gives me a look that says "Don't take him up too seriously." I give him a one-sided smile and stand next to him.

Luke and I've become fast friends. He's the only one of the team who actually accepted me. And tomorrow, well, later today. The rest of the team's wish will come true.

They can finally take out the banner that says 'Hurrah Steele is gone' that I know they're secretly hiding somewhere.

X X X

When the elevator arrives at the penthouse Jason is waiting for us, his eyes find mine and he gives me the stink eye. When Mr Grey retreats to, either his office or his bedroom, Jason turns to me.

"Not now _dad,_ I know I'm in heaps of trouble but can your chastising wait until tomorrow? That way I can soak everything up at once." I say making Jason's eyes soften.

"Ana, you know that you've become like a daughter to me right?" he says, and I nod, feeling guilty.

"I know this can sometimes be a hard job, but I need you to stand your man. Good night Ana, get some rest." He turns on his heel and walks to Christian's office.

I retreat to my room the staff quarters where Samantha Prescott is poking her head out of her door, looking at me with a smug smile.

"Little Ana, always there to fuck things up." She chuckles. "Can't you do anything right?"

"why are you such a bitch?" I ask her before I enter my room and slam the door shut.

Sure this seems childish, but I've been here too long, acting like I'm cool and calm, when all of the tantrums are being thrown my way.

I think I have a right to throw a big one myself.

I get dressed in my pyjamas and get in bed, knowing that in just a few hours I'll get the rebuke of my life.

God, I thought I outgrew scolding sessions when I turned sixteen.

But the people I've stained myself with makes me feel like an undisciplined child.

 **[thank you for reading, I'm looking forward to your reviews* well, some of you said that Mr Grey can't possibly fire Miss Steele and that she won't resign, but do you think he'd punish her in a way? maybe drag her up to the red room of pain for her smart mouth? or do you think he'll suffer in silence? and what could Mia and Ana possibly be hiding? laters, A]**


	3. Chapter 3

[my **dear readers, I am awfully sorry for my absence, school started and it is keeping me busy... as always, thank you for reading, I love each and everyone of you and thank you for the comments ;) ALL CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO THE MASTER MIND OF MRS E.L JAMES I am sorry for any grammar errors, hope you enjoy. xx A]**

14/01/2012 Saturday

Anastasia POV

I wake with a start. The source being someone who is jerking on my shoulder. I jump out of my bed and throw myself at the intruder, yelling as I charge.

"Ouch, Steele!" the person yells as my fist connects with their jawbone.

I back down when my eyes adjust to the light flooding into the room and the person I just punched was Luke, thank god it was him and not someone else who would make my life miserable. I relax the muscles that I tensed up for the attack.

"Luke Sawyer!" I scold him. "What in the name of Chilli Cheese Fries are you doing in here, shoving me around like an ogre?" I yell at him.

"Shhh!" he shushes me, what the actual fuck?

"Don't shush me!" I whisper-yell at him. What is he doing in my room and what time is it?

"I wanted to come get you for our work out but you were out cold, I started to think you're dead." He says, he scrunches up his face making me laugh. Luke Sawyer, my clown of a friend.

"Is it five already?" I ask him in disbelieve, my insomnia usually gets the best of me and lets me sleep for less than an hour and I went to bed almost three hours ago.

"Yep, now get your ass in gear so we can get our day started." He says patting my shoulder.

"You better get out of my room before your bestie hears the commotion you're creating," I say nodding my head in the direction of the room next door.

"Wanna piss her off?" Luke is and always will be the child of the team, always over eager to be mischievous. His green eyes are bright and there is a god awful grin plastered on his face.

"I'd love to, but, not now. Let's give the poor woman a chance to catch her breakfast first – maybe she'll be in a better mood." I say making him laugh but the boyish giggle fades away and an impish look appears.

Luke walks past me and starts pounding his balled up hands against the wall, creating a banging rhythm. Bang… Bang… Bang…

"Oh, ANA, YES, YES! DO THAT AGAIN, BABY! HMMMM."

"LUKE!" I yell at him, looking at the door waiting for the bitch from next door to storm in like she did last time.

"What?" Luke asks me innocently.

"Get out!" I yell pointing at the door, Luke's face falls and he sloths out of my room.

I close the door creating a barrier between me and the trouble maker. I turn around after I locked the door, making sure the pervert doesn't come back into the room.

Fifteen minutes later I walk out of the room, showered, dressed and ready for my workout with Luke.

"Hiya good looking. You must be from Jamaica." Luke says leaning against the doorframe. I frown, Jamaica?

"Cause, ya making me crazy!" he laughs. I roll my eyes at his stupid pick-up lines. I pity the woman that ends up with him one day. I walk past him, glaring at him.

"What did I do now?" He yells, grabbing my arm as I walk away and pull me around and crushing me into his chest.

"Ana Banana, are you okay?" He's speaking into my hair, his warm breath making my neck hairs stand up. I ball my hand up and punch him in his crotch-area.

"You know how I feel about touching, Mr Sawyer, don't do that again." I scold him, I don't really care about small hugs and all that jazz but not at work, and not when I woke up two seconds ago. I start laughing when I see the picture in front of me, Luke Sawyer, on the ground clutching his package, but it is the look on his face that has me…

His mouth is opened in a small 'o', his eyes shut and his nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, laugh all you want Steele, payback is a bitch."

"Whatever,"

X x x

Luke and I are jogging back to Escala after an hour of our work out plan. I'm thankful that Luke didn't plan kickboxing in the park for today like we did yesterday.

The city is already awake.

There is movement in the apartment buildings and the café owners are turning the signs on their doors, stating that it's yet another day to do business. Even on a Saturday, Seattle is busy. I'm grateful towards

Luke's silence the entire time.

He didn't try to conversate with me, allowing me to daydream. To think of what to do and to say in my lovely boss's presence in less than an hour.

Luke coughs, which tells me that he's going to break the silence. I take a deep breath and blow it out through my nose, so much for silence.

"So, I heard that you're walking on thin ice, Prescott says that Mister G want to fire you," Luke says, probably relieved that he can open his big mouth again. I know that the poor man hates being silent.

I realised that on our movie night, he caused us to be shushed at and the result was the two of us being kicked out of the cinema.

"Oh yeah? And what else did she say?" I ask him slowing our pace.

"That you fucked up bad this time." He says pulling his shoulders up.

"Oh, is that so?" I narrow my eyes. That bitch, since when is she and Mr Grey keen on sharing their every thought with each other.

"Yup." He says it with a little popping sound.

"Well, she's an arrogant bitch who feels threatened by anyone who looks like they can do a better job than her," I say, frustrated with the god-awful woman.

"Sheesh, when did you climb out of your shell?" he mutters

"I had enough Luke, and Mia isn't making my life any easier," I say picking up the pace again.

"You know that you were set up to fail, right?" I look over at him, confused

"What?" Set up to fail? By who?

"Yeah, no one wanted to take Mia, we were just lucky when you came along." There he goes again, with the useless information. I sigh in frustration

"I figured that much. But why am I set up to fail?" I ask him, breathless, we round the corner there is about four blocks left to Escala. I hear him sigh.

"It's like a game, a bet under the other CPO's" I stop in my tracks and look him up and down.

"And were you a part of this game?"

Luke's ice blue eyes wander away from my glare.

"No," I know he's lying, I always know when he is lying.

"Tell me the truth." He looks at me again, his baby blues apologetic.

"Yes, I was for a while. But I mean who wouldn't?" Luke says in a rushed tone. I scoff. I can't believe this.

"Who wouldn't? Maybe my friend." I poke his chest with my finger as I say the last part.

"You were new blood Steele, it's like those initiation things you see on the television. It's a test, to see how much you can handle until you break." He says, he looks ashamed. "I backed off, I swear,"

"I believe you, but, I bet Prescott didn't like that," I whisper.

"I don't know. But I know that she has some sort of vendetta against you."

"You don't say?"

"What is it with the two of you?" He asks me.

"It's not the two of us, it's her, singular Lucas."

"To be honest in the beginning it was hot, but now it's downright weird." I roll my eyes. Men. They are all the same, only with different names and faces.

"I just can't believe you were a part of this Luke," I say and start running again. Making sure that my pace is fast enough for Luke not to catch up with me.  
The burning in my muscles drives me. It's my fuel. The pain sensation reassures me that if I hold out just a little longer; I'll be at the top in no time, I will pick the fruits of my hard work.

X x x

"Good morning Ana," Gail Jones says as I walk into the kitchen in our part of the apartment. Her Atlantic Ocean coloured eyes are searching mine, she looks worried.

"Morning, Gail," I say as I reach over the counter to grab a few berries and pop them into my mouth.

"You look, formal this morning, its Saturday darling." She tells me.

I look down at myself, it's the usual attire, black trousers, white button up dress shirt and a blazer. The only thing that is missing today, is the heels that Miss Mia Grey insists I should wear.

"Oh, I know, have a good day Gail, send my good wishes to your sister for me."

"Will do Ana," she says stunned as I walk out of the room.

I walk past a few other guys as they make their way back from their workouts or come from the late shift to raid the kitchen of Mrs Jones's delicious treats.  
I don't really know why they are here because they don't live here, so they can eat at home, right?

Other than Gail and Jason, it's only me, Prescott and Ryan who lives here.

Actually, I'm staying here until Kate, my roommate since university comes back.  
She's in Hawaii with her family and she forgot to leave me a key since it's my first time back in Washington in three years.

"Good morning Taylor," I say as I walk into the foyer in the main apartment.

"Steele," he acknowledges me. Oh boy.

"Mr Grey wants to see you,"

"Okay," I say, nodding my head and start in the direction of Mr Grey's office but Taylor's hand around my palm stops me.

"Ana," I turn around to see him looking down on me. I stifle a giggle because when I wear the tremendous heels Mia gave me my eyes are at his nose. "Just relax," he says

"I'll try." Taylor's eyes soften. He's like my second dad, or shall I say my third dad but I never knew my first dad to be honest. Raymond Steele has been the only real father to me in all my life. But now I can add Jason to that list.

"I don't think anything bad will happen. I promise."

"Okay." I nod. Well, that's reassuring. He doesn't think that anything bad will happen.

"Alright kiddo," Taylor says and walks away.

I watch Taylor disappear into the apartment, leaving me to fend for myself.  
Is it foolish of me to be terrified of the person who's waiting for me in just a few rooms on?

Yes, it absolutely is.

I am Anastasia Rose Steele, a woman of steel, I proved it the day that I walked on to that plane in Afghanistan, leaving in one piece, to come home. I may be a little rusty because of circumstances, but it's time to oil up.

I'm going to show these bastards who I really am. I am officially done with them fucking me over. They say a star falls to rise again. I will shoot across the sky like a meteor.

I'm standing in front of the door to Mr Grey's office with broad shoulders and a puffed chest. I have my decision whether or not to stay. I give one loud knock on the cherry wood door.

"Come in!" I flinch as Christian Grey bellows.

I turn the knob on the door and walk into the room. He's sitting at his desk, reading through a stack of paperwork. This man really needs a woman or something because he has no life outside of his job. It's sad.

"Good morning Mr Grey," I say when I stop in front of his desk.

"Miss Steele," he nods. Surprisingly he's calm. I'm shocked. Usually, by now, he would have shoved the poor employee out of the window and even that would be less painful than the words he shouted at you.

"I cannot begin to tell you how, disappointed, I am." Christian's voice is wavering, it sounds like he's struggling to keep on his bad side.

"You were under strict orders, stating distinctly that you should not FUCKING, leave Escala or Bellevue with Mia, she was to be kept under surveillance and in a safe place at all times." He says sternly.

"And what did you do?" He asks the rhetorical question.

"YOU WENT TO A FUCKING CLUB!" he roars.

"Is it that hard to obey instructions?" he whispers and I think that what he says has a double meaning, the way his eyes darkens when he says 'obey' and 'instructions'. I'm lying if I say that I'm not affected by this man who is sitting in front of me.

His copper hair is a mess and his grey eyes are dark, burning into my own.

I have and can notice every small detail of the man that is Christian Grey: the way he pulls on his hair when he's frustrated or when he rubs his face.

The way all of the muscles in his face clench when he's angry.

And when he's deep in thought he'd run his fingers along the table and press on imaginary piano keys.

I even notice the faint dark circles he has under his eyes when he finds it hard to sleep.

The way he broadens his shoulders whenever Mrs Lincoln comes up.

The way he holds eye contact until you look away. How he tries to intimidate you even when he's sort of intimidated by you.

I have seen him vulnerable, the first night when I saw him play the piano.

With all of this, I know that I have feelings for him, and it may run deeper than I think. And this is the reason I would have to leave here eventually, because, I can't be in love with my boss.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted early this morning and I'm embarrassed that Miss Grey manipulated me into giving her my cell phone," I say in a clear voice.

"Miss Steele, I would have to fire you for such a failure," says he. There it is. His decision.

"I'm sorry sir," I whisper and begin retreating. I fight the tears that are threatening to fall as I turn on my heel. What am I going to do now? How will I pay everything? My mind is racing with all the 'what now's'.

"But," He says as my hand reach the doorknob.

"I've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." I turn around to face him.

"However, I need you, to be honest with me from now on. No secrets." He says. All I can do is nod, afraid to use my voice because it may just give my real emotions away.

"Is there a reason you are so unfocused lately?"

"Yes, sir, but I'll do better now. I promise."

"what is the reason?"

"It personal, sir."

"Tell me." "I mean, you can tell me if you want."

"It's my father sir."

"what about him?"

"he's ill"

"I'm sure he'll get well soon."

"I hope so," I say

X X X

The day drags on slowly after Christian and I spoke he told me to take the day off. I took out Wanda, my old Volkswagen Beatle.

I'm sitting on the beach playing with the sand letting it fall through my fingers.

The sound of the crashing waves calms me.

I look up from my hand full of sand and look at the sun setting in the horizon. I shut my eyes and make the same wish I make every day…

"Please let my daddy live."

The wish making is interrupted by my cell phone's noise.

I pick the dreadful device up from the sand and answer with a honeyed 'Hello' hiding the sadness in my voice.

"Anastasia, if you tell my brother the reason I went out. I'll send him the photographs of you and Luke."


	4. Chapter 4

**[** **Hello my dears,**

 **thank you for your comments, I love you all, you are my fuel... I want to say sorry for not updating as much as I'd like to, but as you know I am a senior in high school and that takes up a lot of my time... so I've seen Fifty Shades Darker, I loved it! although I think that they could've really put some more minor scenes into the movie that was in the book... but I will not spoil anything, just saying that it was worth it. I hope you like this chapter, and there's a surprise... Please look past any mistakes, I was in a rush to post this. If I don't update on time... Happy Valentine's. I love you. xoxo.**

 **ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MRS E.L. JAMES AND THE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY NAME...** **I think that's about it.**

 **enjoy**

 **xxx**

 **\- A]**

14/01/2012

Anastasia POV

Luke's eyes widen as I shove through the door at his apartment. "I. HAVE. HAD. IT!" I yell as I fall on to the couch. I cover my eyes with my arm and just lie here.

"What happened?" He asks me. He's moving in closer because I feel the couch dip under me as he sits down.

"I thought you went to the beach today." He picks up my feet and places them on his lap.

I peek around the opening between my arm and face to watch him: his one hand is working the muscles on my calves, massaging them and on the other hand, is an ice-cold beer.

I close my eyes again before I answer him, not wanting to see the disapproving glance that he gives me each time I'm about to give in to something.

"Fucking Mia," I say with a sigh.

I uncover my eyes when I think he isn't glaring at me anymore and look around the small living room.

Luke calls it his man cave, but it is nothing like I imagined it would be.

Instead of the antlers and animal skin for decoration, or pizza boxes and beer cans lying around and cockroaches with names as pets that I have imagined; the living room is neat, modern and has monochromatic colours of black and white.

There is an abstract painting on the south wall that captures my eye, the swipes of red that look like blood stains forms an x. The room is so simple but it is stunning, very surprising for an ordinary man's living space.

"What did she do?" Luke asks me, dragging me out of my thoughts. I cover my eyes yet again (trying to get away from the reality) and groan out in frustration.

"She's blackmailing me with photographs she has of us," I mumble into my arm.

"What photographs? It's not like we did something we shouldn't do." He says almost immediately. I look at him through the gap between my arm and my face and shrug.

"Well do you know that she really has the photographs?" he asks and takes a swing of the ice cold beer. I shake my head no, earning a very stern look from Luke. The look I'm trying to hide from.

"Well, I'm not going to test the waters Luke, so I'm going to shut my mouth," I mumble. He thinks it is so easy working with Mia. That girl is a nightmare.

"What!?" he yells making me jerk in response, not what I expected.

"I said I'm going to shut my mouth." He looks at me like I'm from another planet.

"I heard what you said, but I don't think you're thinking clearly." He says in a rushed tone.

"I need this job and Mia's blackmailing and crap can make me lose my job. I need to pay for dad's hospital funds." I say shying back into my arm and away from the ice blue eyes staring holes into my skull.

"I know." He says running his finger up and down my lower leg.

"This just had to happen on the day I promised mister G, to be honest with him. How can I be honest now?" I mumble more to myself.

"Well, Grey did want you to be honest with him," Luke says with raised eyebrows.

"What are you going at Sawyer?" I look at him, maybe he's on to something sometimes he has good ideas but other times, no, just no.

"Tell him the truth and I'm just saying, being a brown-nose isn't too bad for plan B." see this one is a 'just no' type of Luke ideas. I jump up on the couch so I can look him in the eyes.

"What! No, I'm not going to do anything of the sort." I yell at him. I will not let my reputation at work get more infected than it already is.

"I'm not saying you should go to work and go lick his boot but it's never bad to be a teacher's pet." He tells me, winking at me.

"As if the others don't hate me already Luke," I mumble.

"See you have nothing to lose." He says. Luke has a unique way of pep talking.

"Ugh. You're such an asshole." I laugh. I can't ever take the bastard seriously, the faces he makes when I cuss at him. I can never stay angry with him for longer than a few seconds.

"What do you suggest I do?" I ask my personal 'Love Guru'.

"First you need to get his attention if you know what I mean." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hell no, Lucas I'm not going to work half naked," I yell at him.

"No, start off with a lower neckline." He says unbuttoning the first two buttons on my shirt. What the Fuck!?

"UGH, MEN!" I yell as I pull away from him.

"No hear me out, I've seen the way Grey looks at you." He says putting his hand over my mouth. I click my tongue and push his hand away.

"See, you are implying I should sleep with him," I say folding my hands over my chest.

"I'm not, besides it's not like you'd mind." He grins.

"God! He is my boss, he's our boss Luke!" I yell at him, knowing that he is right but I can't let him know that.

"Don't try to hide it, Annie, you talk in your sleep," Luke says propping an eyebrow.

"You're lying!"

"Oh Christian!" Luke moans, his eyes closed and his mouth opens in a big O. What the hell?

"Okay, I'm leaving now," I say jumping up from the couch and practically run out of the apartment.

"ANA, WEAR LOWER NECKLINES AND PUSH UP BRA'S" Luke yells after me.

"NO!" I yell into the apartment and throw the door shut behind me. Suddenly I don't think Mia is all that bad anymore. I walk out of the building with a new destination in mind, somewhere where I will find peace.

X x x

My Chemical Romance is blaring in Wanda, Gerard Way is half way through the last of his chorus of 'I don't love you' when there is a loud banging noise coming from behind the car and suddenly she falls silent and everything is dark. I'm in the middle of nowhere, on the highway on my way to Montesano. I pick up my cell phone to look at the time. 00:34.

"Great," I mutter.

I put the car in second gear and get out of the damned thing (it's freezing outside) and start pushing it, sending up a silent prayer that by some miracle Wanda will start again. The little hope I have fails when nothing happens but I keep pushing until we are off of the road. I get back into the car and start fumbling with my phone. I open my contact list and dial Luke's number.

"Hello," Luke says to chirpy for this early in the morning. I want what he's on.

"Luke, I need your help," I say in a rushed tone.

"Ha. Fooled ya, I'm not able to answer this call please leave a message." Cursing like a sailor I hang up and try Taylor next.

"Come on pick up." I chant for the second time, but nothing.

"You have reached Jason Taylor please leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Nice, I'm all alone in the middle of nowhere and you won't even pick up your FUCKING CELL PHONE! But God forbid, when I don't answer my cell phone when one of the assholes wants me, I'll be damned.

Forty minutes I've been shoving through my contact list hoping for one of them to answer the call but no luck.

I can't even call my dad because he's in the hospital.

I decide to get out of the warm car and try to fix the problem myself. I walk around the car and open the boot well actually the hood. When I open it smoke clouds, causing me to cough, comes out.

"Why today, Wanda?" I wave the smoke away trying to clear the air so I can actually see something but it is too dark.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone just as I unlock it the screen lights up and never in my time with the Greys have I been so happy to see the name that is flashing on the screen. I slide the green arrow across the screen and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I say.

"Anastasia, you called me, is there something the matter?" his voice comes rushed.

"No, I mean, yes sir, my car has broken down in the middle of nowhere and no one is picking up their phones."

"I'll come pick you up, stay in the car and lock the doors." He says and hangs up.

I don't know how he's going to come pick me up when he doesn't even know where the hell I am. But then again he is Christian Grey, he has his ways.

I slam the hood shut and get back into the warmth of the car. I make sure all of the doors are locked and the windows are closed then I can relax. I put my head in my hands.

"Why is everything going wrong?" I mumble, maybe to myself or a prayer to God. Whichever it is, I need an answer.

Twenty minutes have passed and my paranoia is in bloom, even if I was a marine, I'm still a little girl at heart who gets scared sometimes.

I look around and see a set of headlights coming on from the distance. I open the door and get out as the car stops behind mine. The front door swings open as I near it. I can't see the person in the car because there is no light. Which makes me nervous. I focus on the sound of the crunching gravel beneath my feet to forget about my fear.

The man rises out from the car and starts talking to me.

"Why in the hell would you fucking get out of the car in the middle of nowhere when you are not even fucking sure it is me!" it's Christian alright. His voice is raised and when I can see him, I see that he is pissed.

"I'm a big girl!" I yell back at him.

"Do not start with me, Anastasia."

"I'm not," I say folding my arms across my chest. He reaches up and pinches his nose between his fingers.

"Just get in the car." He says in a flat tone. I stand and stare at him. Who does he think he is?

"Get in the fucking car Anastasia," Christian repeats himself which I know irritates him because I have seen this happening to Mia once.

"You know, just because I am your employee doesn't mean you can yell and cuss at me," I say broadening my shoulders and stand wide legged, planting myself right here.

"Get. In. the. Car. Or so help me" he says, he's red in the face and his grey eyes are burning into mine.

"Or what?" I challenge him.

His grey eyes darken and he stalks toward me.

Uh oh. Well, I asked for it, and now I regret it.

When he reach me he looks into my eyes and bends over scooping me up over his shoulder and carries me to the passenger side of the Audi.

"Wait!" I yell slamming my hands on his ass.

"What now?" he yells as he slides me down his body setting me down on the ground. His hands are around my hips holding me close to him. The contact of our skin creates an electric current, passing through us, I wonder if he feels it too. My and Christian's eyes lock, our faces are inches away from each other. I clear my throat and look away from his hypnotic grey orbs.

"My things, in the car," I say pointing in the direction of Wanda.

"For god's sake, go, get it and don't make me come there," he tells me releasing my hips.

What? I walk back to Wanda.

I can't believe he did that, throwing me over his shoulder like some caveman. On my way to Wanda, I have probably shaken my head more times than a teenager at a heavy metal concert.

Just wait until Luke hears of this...

I open the door and lean into the car taking out the keys and my handbag shut the door and lock it. I make my way back to Christian.

"I hope you left the key inside the car." He mumbles, giving Wanda a dead stare.

"Don't hate Wanda," I say, punching his arm playfully.

"Who?" he asks frowning at me.

"Wanda, my car," I say walking past him and get into the car.

"Well, I can't help it." He says as he gets into the car and slams the door shut. I want to tell him that the door can't fit on my side but I bite my tongue, I can't afford another smart comeback tonight, or ever.

He starts the engine, and oh my, what a wonderful sound. If this was a cartoon I'd have heart eyes right about now. He drives off of the side of the road and races down the highway.

"You know, home is that way." He says pointing his thumb to the back of the car.

"Yeah, I know," I say looking away from the window and look at him, he's frowning.

"Where were you heading?" He asks me, trying to cover his voice so it doesn't sound like really cares but I can hear the burning curiosity.

"To see my dad in Montesano," I tell him and look away again.

"Oh," his voice is soft now. It's almost comforting.

"Yep, but it looks like I'm not going to see him for a while now. Thank you for coming to my rescue by the way."

"Anytime." He says. I smile at him and we fall silent for a while.

"Do you still want to go?" he asks me. I look at him.

"Of course! I would love to go but now I have to get my asshole of a car fixed."

"We can drive through to Montesano, I already called someone to go pick up your car."

"Thank you Christian, I'll pay you back." I say "and you don't have to do that for me."

"Nonsense, I'm paying for the car and right now, I'm taking you to go see your father."

"No, we can really head back to Escala, I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"I want to do this for you Ana, end of discussion."

I look at him, narrowing my eyes, what is wrong with him. I'm tempted to lean over and feel his temperature, he must be sick. I can't let him pay for my car and take me to Montesano. I feel like it's using, I don't want to use him, even if he's my boss.

"Well then at least let me pay you back." I say.

"Fine." Christian huffs.

"Thank you, just send me the invoice," I say well astounded that I won an argument with Mr Christian Grey.

"Not a chance," he says with a smug smile.

"You said you'll let me pay." I say in heated voice.

"Yes but not with money."

Uh oh. "Then how."

"We'll talk later."

I look at Christian, his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. I look away from him and slide myself down on the seat getting comfortable and listen to the music that is playing in the background softly.

X X X

It is about 04:30 when we make it to Montesano. My hometown. It feels like I've been gone for ages when in reality I've been here two weeks ago. My eyes are on the moonlit trees that we are passing as me make our way into town. Ray and I have so many memories here, so many beautiful moments cherished, that even a shade of green could trigger them. I don't know what I will do without my father, I can't bear the thought of him ever leaving me.

"Where are we going?" Christian asks me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"We can stay at Ray's home, for now, it's still early and I think we need sleep then we can go visit with him at the hospital." I say. Pointing in the direction of my home. The town is still asleep.

"Okay," he says and drives to the address I give him.

X x x

"Wow, the place looks homey," he says as he drives onto the pavement in the driveway of my home. I look at the house with a heavy heart. It is colourless, not something I'm used to.

Ray usually makes this house look special to me, knowing he is inside waiting for me somehow changes the way I see it, but in contrast knowing that he's not here, the place seems dull. I look at Christian with a smile and say "Yes,"

When he cut the engine we get out of the car. I breathe in the fresh air. I push my legs to start working to make my way up the path and to the front door.

When I reach the door I fumble through my bag searching for the keys. Once I got it I unlock the door and walk into the house. I expect to see Ray sitting on the couch in front of the TV waiting for me to come home. I giggle as I picture the look on his face when he sees the Greek god behind me.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks me.

"Nothing, just my imagination that's all." I say trying to shrug it off.

"Well do elaborate." Well, well, aren't we curious? I wonder what is wrong with him, he's different, even a blind man can see that. I wonder what brought up the sudden change but touch wood that he doesn't turn back into Mr Hyde.

"Trying to picture what Ray would've done if he was here right now. What he would say when he sees you entering the house with me at this hour," I say, my eyes are fixed on the couch that Ray was practically one with.

"Oh god, he probably would have killed me. What did he do to your boyfriends?" Christian asks me, much to my amusement his eyes are wide with horror, causing me to burst out into a fit of giggles.

Christian smiles, happy with himself to have accomplished such a difficult task and chuckles.

"I wouldn't know, I never had a guy come over." I say rubbing away my tears of laughter, trying to be serious again. After all, I can't let my boss see my vulnerable side.

"Oh," Christian smiles, clearly the idea of him being the first guy in here makes him happy. I smile back at him and stand halfway in the living room, feeling awkward.

"So, where can I sleep?" Christian speaks up just when the silence was too much to bare.

"Follow me," I tell him and lead him up the stairs to the hallway where my room is with the guest room across from it and Ray's bedroom at the end of the hall.

Even with no lights on, I can still walk around this place without falling or bumping into stuff. I hope that Mr Indecisive can follow without difficulty.

"There you go, there's some clothes in the drawers, take what you want from it." I say pointing at the door behind him.

We stand in the hallway just staring at each other until he clears his throat.

"Thanks." He says and disappears into the room.

"Hey, Christian," I call him just before the door closes behind him.

"Yes?" he says peeking around the door.

"Thank you, for everything." He nods and closes the door behind him.

I turn on my heel and walk into my childhood bedroom.

I find the room untouched, left just the way it was the last time I was in here.

I strip from my clothes and put on a "care bears" Pyjama top that ends just above my knee. It's the only thing that would fit. I fold up my clothes, put them on the dresser and go to bed after throwing off all of the stuffed animals and extra pillows.

X x x

"NO!" a voice pulls me out of my slumber.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he carries on, I jump out of my bed. What the hell?

"STOP!" I run out of my bedroom not caring that the pyjamas I'm wearing should've been thrown out on my fourteenth birthday because it is a tight fit. When I reach the door to the guest room Christian screams out in pain.

"Christian!" I yell out at the door not wanting to go in. He doesn't reply but carries on mumbling out his bad dream. The next thing I do is something I have wanted to do ever since I've heard his nightmares the first time. I pull down the handle of the door and let it swing open, I enter the room he is in.

"Christian," I say when I reach the foot of his bed.

When he doesn't reply I do a very brave thing.

I walk around the bed and sit next to him. I look down at him, examining his beauty.

I lift my hand up and place it on his cheek. My hands are exploring his face trying to caress away all of his pain. I try to comfort him. "I'm here," I chant over and over again until his breath slows, and he relaxes.

I'm too engrossed with the current task at hand that I didn't see his eyes open and stare at me. _Shit_.

I stop with the circle rubbing action and look at him bewildered with my hand still on his cheek.

"Ana," he says closing his eyes, shying away from me.

"I'm sorry." I say standing up. He grabs my hand and pulls me back.

He sits up and pull me onto his lap, his face just inches away from mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He says and then his mouth crashes on mine.

Our kiss starts out as a sloppy, slow and gentle kiss but it grows passionate when his tongue pressed between my lips asking for entrance, which I give without a second thought. He bites down on my lower lip causing me to moan into his mouth.

"Jesus, Ana." He mumbles against my lips.

He rolls onto me, pinning me under him on the bed, his granite erection pressing against my belly, causing my underworld to light up, every inch of me is tingling but then I remember, not only is Christian Grey, my boss, but we are in my childhood home and I'm still a virgin. Yes, I am twenty-five years old and I am still a virgin.

Our tongues danced around, exploring each other's mouths. Even in the winter temperature, I feel hot, like I need to take a cold shower; though I think a cold shower with Mr Grey would be just what the doctor ordered. His warm tongue slides past mine, he turns his head to get a better way with me, causing our teeth to clash. Christian groans into my mouth.

I bite down on his upper lip and he presses himself up against me harder, his right hand is holding my hands above my head and his left hand making his way up my leg.

"We should stop." I say against his lips. He kisses the side of my mouth. I miss the musky taste of him already.

"We should," he agrees but doesn't move to stop but then his mouth travelled to my neck, sucking and licking the spot right under my ear where my jaw and my neck meet. His hand travelled all the way up beneath my Pyjamas and his fingers dig into my hip.

"Christian, we need to stop." I say in a clear voice this time, his mouth tears away from me and he leans up.

He stares down at me, frowning, but he unleashes me. I roll out under him.

"Please stay with me for a while," he asks, his eyes are still dark with hunger but if you look closely, there is a shade of sadness and fear.

The look I have seen so many times in the eyes of old soldiers and some of my friends who saw things in Afghanistan. I know that Christian has a horrific past, and right now he looks like a lost boy. How can I deny him this?

"Okay," I nod. "I'll stay,"

Christian looks at me with a smile.

He pulls me up against him, my back to his front. He holds me like a teddy bear in his arms.

I snuggle myself against his body, his still prominent erection press against my ass and I swear I feel him twitch. I ignore the delicious feeling that is brewing up in my stomach and take his hand; his fingers laced with mine, I kiss the top of his hand.

Christian kisses the back of my head.

"Don't leave," he says barely a whisper, it is so soft I don't really know if it was real or if it was my imagination. I drift off into a peaceful sleep in Christian Grey's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Hi there my dears* I am so sorry for the long wait! I will try not to let it happen again. sometimes it's hard to juggle everything in one hand -ya know wuddimean!? - anyhow, this is a messy chapter, questions are going to form. it's the Rising action part of the story. I hope you like it, some will probably hate some of it. I'm sorry for not being sorry that some hate it but guess what others will love it and I love you for loving it! in the next few chapters, some of the questions will be answered and there is going to be more dramatic scenes and don't hate me, please. there is probably going to be a flashback chapter *sigh* once again all characters belong to miss E.L. JAMES blah blah blah.**

 **please leave comments, it's my fuel.**

 **I love you guys***

 **xxx**

 **p.s sorry for this long A.N but if you want to ask some questions or have some ideas you're more than welcome to P.M me I'll read it and respond. You guys are my teachers here and you're forming me.**

 **P.P.S I'm going to put up a poll go vote please and give me some ideas - I might be bored enough to start a Pinterest board but I need to know if you guys are interested first.**

 **enjoy the chapter**

 **lots of love Ashley*]**

CHAPTER FIVE

15/01/2012

Anastasia POV

My eyes flutter open to the irritating sunbeam, which is shining through the curtain that isn't closed entirely, that lands directly on my face. To top up my irritation, I really need to pee.

Christian is tangled around me like a vine, I can't complain because he is really warm and I'm cold. I try to get up but just like quicksand, every time I move, Christian holds on tighter.

When I pry his hands off of me is when I realise his hand is under my pyjama top and is resting on my breast. Oh boy. As alluring as this is, this can't be happening.

I immediately feel guilty. _God! He's my boss!_ I push his hand away and crawl out of the bed. After what feels like hours I'm out of the octopus hold Mr Grey has on me.

He moans in his sleep and turns to the other side.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper and walk out of the room.

X x x

I've been wandering around the cold house for the last hour, wishing that it will again be filled with the light that Ray is. In every corner there's a memory, some are good and some of them are sad.

Some of the memories are secrets. Standing in the photo-filled hall I examine the photograph of the smiling household. Ray, Carla and me. I decide that I need to get dressed and wake up sleeping beauty.

After taking a brisk shower I walk into the room where Christian is sleeping. As I open the door I see that the bed is empty. "Mr Grey?" I call out

"Over here Anastasia." I look in the direction of his voice, he's standing in front of the desk examining the photographs on the pin wall.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's this?" he asks me when I stand next to him, pointing at the photograph that my mother took of us at Disneyland in Florida.

I'm standing in the middle, the shortest one between two men, the older one my dad, Ray. I look at the green-eyed man, his features similar to Ray's. _Mason._

"That's my brother." I murmur. My vision is clouded with tears, threatening to fall.

"Is this his room?" Christian asks motioning to the room with his left hand.

"Yes." I say turning on my heel, I stop at the door and say: "There are clothes in the dresser, I think it'll fit you."

"ANASTASIA!" Christian's voice echo's after me into the hallway.

"Not now Christian, I'll be fine," I say when I'm in my room, across from the one he's in, and shut the door softly and sink to my knees.

CPOV 

Looking at the photograph in my hand after I just witnessed Ana's semi-breakdown I reach for my cell phone on the dresser and dial Welch, who answers immediately.

"Yes Mr Grey, sir," He says. I can tell he has had too much caffeine.

"I need everything you can find on a brother of Anastasia Steele," I whisper.

"Right away sir, I'll contact you as soon as I have the information. Oh, and we have a lead on Elena Lincoln sir." I smile as he says the last part.

"Email me the deeds," I say and hang up.

I look at the photograph one more time before pinning it back onto the wall.

"So you're the brother?" I say to the photo "I'm sorry for almost going at it with your sister on your bed." I say and turn to the dresser. I frown. I'm not wearing his clothes. Luckily I have an overnight bag in my car.

X x x

After getting showering and dressing I walk out of the now creepy room and knock on Ana's door.

"Can I come in?" I ask opening the door anyway. I walk in to see Ana standing in tight jeans and a lacy bra.

"Sorry, I knocked and you didn't answer." Truth be told I didn't give you time to answer, thank god anyway. She's gorgeous.

"I didn't hear you." She says putting a blue shirt on.

"I accidentally ruined the other shirt." She says pointing to a green shirt that is now torn. I'm not going to ask questions.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her and she nods.

"Good, come let's go eat," I say holding out my hand for her, something I won't normally do with my subs. _She isn't your sub - Grey!_ Yet.

When her small hand touches mine, an electric current passes through me again, and the way the both of us looks down at our entwined fingers, I bet that she felt it too. she bites her lip which concludes that I am right.

Her small hand fits in mine perfectly.

So I do what feels normal, I pull her close to me and hug her. Her left-hand rests on my buttocks, which sends all of the right feelings to the right place at the wrong erection grinds into the pants zipper.

I need to adjust…

I look down at the blue eyed goddess and place a small kiss on her lips.

When I pull away from her, her teeth once again sinks into her bottom lip. I narrow my eyes and push her into the wall, crashing into the dressing table.

My mouth is on hers in a flash, our teeth clashes causing her to moan. I press my body onto hers and grab her hands pinning them to the wall above her head. I press my tongue into her mouth and our tongues begin to waltz around.

"You don't know what it does to me when you bite your lip, Anastasia," I whisper when I pull away from her for air.

She moans and bites her lip again.

"Do you want to play, Anastasia?" I ask her, my voice is husky.

She nods, "depends on what the game is, Mr Grey." She says seductively. Well, knock me over with a feather. My girl truly is a goddess. _My girl? Really Grey, get a grip._

"You're going to be the death of me Anastasia. But I will not touch you until it is in black and white." I say making her frown. Good, it means that the others are faithful.

"Let's go eat so I can take you to see your father," I say letting her go.

X X X

APOV

We end up going to IHOP where the waitress is flirty and ignores me completely.

"Can you tell me about your father?" Christian ask me when the waitress leaves after setting our drinks.

"Ray? He's a simple man, loves fishing, the mariners and his family. He's my rock. He's compassionate and poetic even though he argues that he isn't. He's a man of little words yet he's talkative. He has a great temper but he keeps it under control." I say

"That all sounded like facts, tell me about him," he says sipping his coffee.

"What would you like to know?" I ask him dipping a tea bag into the cup of warm water and fish it out with the spoon.

"I want to see him through your eyes." He says. I look at him, his grey eyes are fixed on me.

"Well, Ray taught me how to be brave, but sometimes I forget how, he was the one who gave me a reason in life. I was bullied as a young child and he gave me my first actual book.

He told me that whenever I needed to escape, I should read. He told me that the only way I can slay my enemy is to grow powerful with knowledge.

He used to sneak me out of the house at four in the morning to go buy ice cream sundaes when I had a nightmare.

Ray and I have no secrets, or so I thought. we often confide in each other.

After I graduated I learned about his illness. Only because it's life-threatening now.

I'm starting to lose my edge, my armour is pierced and I'm having a difficult time holding the pieces together.

Ray is an extraordinary man and no one will ever see him the way that I see him." I say looking at my fingers that are playing with the mug.

"I'm sorry," I say when a tear trails down my cheek. Christian reaches for my face and caresses the tears away.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." He says and I lean into his hand.

I cup his hand with mine and bring it to my lips and kiss the palm of his hand.

"Thank you," I say and let go of his hand.

X X X

After breakfast and a round of rock, paper, scissors Christian leads me out of the restaurant after he paid. He places his huge hand on the small of my back sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks for breakfast," I tell him as we walk out of the building and the tarmac starts crunching under my converse chucks. "I just wish you would've let me treated you to our lovely breakfast." Christian stops in his tracks and takes my hand.

"You did treat me," he says kissing my knuckles and pull me to the car after him.

He helps me into the car and walks around the front of the car to his side in a speed walk. When he climb in he looks at me.

"Where to madam?" he asks.

"Before heading to the hospital, there's something I need to do first if you don't mind," I say and he pinches his brows together. I give him the directions and he drives to our destination.

X X X

When we enter the Ward that Ray is admitted in, a man dressed in a black hoody stands in front of the reception desk. He motions to the rooms and as we close in I can hear the nurse's heated hushed tone. I clutch the handbag closer to me.

"I already told you, sir, you cannot go in there it isn't visiting hour yet. I can't help you, you're not the patient's direct family, I'm sorry." The nurse says.

The dark woman sees me and nods "yes can I help you?" she asks with a smile ignoring the man.

"I'm here to see my father," I say.

"Good, good." She says turning to a clipboard and hands it to me.

"I need you to fill out your information and the patient's name and room number." She says with a smile. I take the board and start filling it in.

"Oh and your companion? Is he family of the patient?" she asks. I open my mouth to answer her but Christian speaks first. "Yes, father of my bride." He says pulling me close to him. "Unless, you don't want me there, _honey."_ He speaks into my ear. "Of course, _sweetie,"_ I say sweetly.

"Of course, Mr and Mrs…"

"Taylor," Christian says. The person standing next to us scoffs and turns on his heel and exit down the hall.

When I hand her the clipboard she tells us we have half an hour to see my dad and we walk off to his room.

"Really?" I say when we're out of the nurse's earshot, turning to face Christian.

"What?" he asks with a shrug.

"Taylor? Wait until he hears of this." I say and start walking again.

"She was going to throw me out like 'Hoody.'" He says after me.

"Mphf. That's unlikely, just drop your name and there is no limit for 'the Christian Grey'" I say and walk into my father's room.

"Hit it you pansy!" daddy exclaims, his voice is hoarse and sounds sore.

"YES!" he screams throwing a fist in the air. His eye catches the movement by the door and he pulls out the earphones when he sees me.

"Annie!" He says smiling from ear to ear. "I was wondering when I'm going to see you again." He says as I sit down next to him, I lean over to hug him.

"I missed you, daddy," I say with my head pressed into his neck.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He says patting my back.

"I want you to meet someone Daddy," I say standing up again and beckon Christian to come closer.

"This is Christian Grey," I say when Christian walks deeper into the room.

"Your boss?" he asks me.

"One and the same," I say.

He frowns. "The workaholic?" he whispers but Christian can clearly hear him.

"Now daddy, I never said that," I say making big eyes at my father.

"Well, an old man can still put two and two together," He tells me.

"Daddy."

"I'm sorry Mr Grey," he says looking at the copper haired man standing next to me.

"Christian, please," Christian says holding out his hand to my father and they share a firm handshake.

"We brought you something daddy," I say sitting down next to him.

"Something sweet?" he asks and I nod.

"Oh Goodie, that fat nurse outside shouldn't see, though, she steals my sweets," Ray says pouting.

"It's your favourite," I say pulling the box of pastries out of my bag. His eyes light up when he catches a whiff.

"Mm, Apple pecan pie." He says as I hand the box to him along with a plastic fork.

"So, did you see, the mariners won!" Ray says while he fidgets with the box, opening the lid.

"I figured that much, hearing your excitement," I say motioning to the TV above the bed.

"So Christian, baseball or football?" Ray asks Christian and stuffs his mouth with a fork full of pie.

"Both, sir," Christian says. "I actually have private box seats at a few stadiums," he says matter of fact.

"'course you do," ray nods.

"You should use them sometime. We can make an outing of it." Christian says painting a picture in our heads. Wow, I can see why he chose his profession.

"If I get out of here, I might just take you up on that." Ray laughs.

"You will get out of here Mr Steele," Christian says.

"Sheesh Annie, ya failed to mention he's such an optimist." Ray laughs again, but this time he fails to cover his true emotions.

The next half hour flies quickly. I never stop holding Ray's hand that he's not using to eat the pie, we talk about random stuff, hobbies and bucket lists.

Christian promises Ray a trip to his house in Aspen, where they will spend the entire weekend on his yacht, fishing. I must say the boys clicked well today. All I can do is watch them with a smile.

When we say our goodbyes Ray's eyes are teary. I leave my dad with a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, daddy, see you in two weekends," I say at the door.

X X X

We're halfway home and Christian hasn't spoken a single word to me. He's allowing me to think. Which I'm grateful for. He turns the radio down.

"What happened to Ray?" he asks me.

"He was in a car accident three months ago and was in a coma for two months," I say looking at him but not really seeing him.

"Why is he still in the hospital?" he asks me.

"He's on a wait list, for organs and they have to monitor him daily," I tell him.

"What organs?" why is he so curious all of a sudden?

"Heart and left lung," I whisper.

"Why isn't he in Seattle with you?"

"Where are all these questions coming from?"

"I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"Anastasia, I've tried not to, it isn't exactly something I can prevent."

"I was in Afghanistan when he was admitted to the hospital in Montesano, I tried to get him to Seattle, but the doctors don't want to allow it and I don't really have the money for it either," I say looking out of the window.

"I'll have him moved here," Christian says and my eyes shoots to him.

"Christian- I get cut off by him

"Don't," he says, his knuckles are white around the steering wheel.

"Don't what?"

"Don't fight it, will it hurt to just accept it and say thank you?"

"Thank you, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"It's a lot."

"Ana, it's nothing. Everything I've done for you and will do for you, it isn't even a drop in the ocean compared to what I make in a minute."

"The only way I'll accept it is if I can pay you back."

"Fine, then consider this a loan." He mutters.

"Thank you," I say. "For everything."

The rest of the way home is silent. Every now and then Christian will look my way. But I think it's when the lyrics of the songs slip out of my mouth. Embarrassed I turn away from his glance and look at the city that we are approaching and I realise that soft Grey I got to know yesterday will disappear in a few minutes.

I look at him, burning the memory of him in his calm state into my brain.

"You're wearing your own clothes," I state.

"Yes, I wasn't going to wear something of your brother's." he says still looking at the road.

"Where did you get the change of clothes?"

"In a carry-on bag, in my car. Why am I explaining myself to you, Anastasia?" He yells

"I was just asking, I didn't mean to offend you in a way." I murmur.

"If you have to know, I was on my way to New York for a meeting when they cancelled, then I got the call from you after dinner with a friend." He says in a defensive tone. Which means he's lying about something.

What are you hiding Mr Grey? I decide to drop it. For now.

We arrive at Escala after fifteen long minutes, Christian is grumpy and his 'Fuckyoumeter' is revved into the red. When he parks the car, he jumps out and takes long strides toward the elevator.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him when I stand in the elevator next to him. He doesn't answer.

"What happened in the car just now?" I ask him again, and he's still ignoring me. God this man is bipolar.

I shake my head and push myself close to the cold elevator wall. Just what I expected. Welcome back, Mr Grey. Let's all take a bow for a great performance.

When the elevator pings open, Taylor waits for us. "Mr Grey." He greets our boss and he gives me the stink eye. _What did I do?_

"Steele, my office, now." He says when our boss walks off into his apartment.

I walk to his office after him and close the door when I enter.

"Take a seat." He says when I turn to face him.

"I'd rather stand," I say.

"Have it your way." He mutters.

"We lost track of Mia when was the last time you heard of her?" he asks me. My stomach sinks.

"She messaged me yesterday," I say. Taylor nods. I walk over and take a seat.

"I have to go after her Jason," I say after a while of silence while he's typing frantically on his laptop.

"Can't risk that."

"If anyone can find her, it's me," I say standing up in a fast motion sending the chair to fall to the ground.

"Anastasia, please, I won't handle it well if you're going to throw a tantrum. And pick up my chair."

"I'm not 'throwing a tantrum' and the chair was an accident. Give me a chance J." I say.

"Fine," he says.

"Thank you," I say and walk to the door after picking up the chair I knocked over.

I practically run to my room, nearly knocking Samantha over on my way. She yells something after me but I ignore her anyway. I close the door and lock it and move to my bed. I lift the mattress up and open the secret compartment in the base.

Mia POV

Nowadays my agenda isn't as luxurious as it used to be. The always poised Mia is long gone, and out came the gremlin. It started about two weeks after I came home from Paris.

Christian, my overprotective brother, invited me to dinner one night to inform me that I will have a Close Personal Officer.

In other words, a bodyguard. Or in my case, a babysitter.

My family thinks that I don't know what they're thinking.

But I do, they think that I'm incapable of being a grown-up and looking after myself. To be honest that's the reason I went to Paris. To prove a point. Unfortunately, I didn't know that I came back at the wrong time.

"Anastasia Steele," Christian said as he pours us some wine into our glasses.

"Christian, I do not need a babysitter," I told him, I didn't like the way he treated me like I was some stupid little kid who knew nothing.

"Seeing that you're fighting it proves that you do need one." He said examining the wine bottle. I looked away from him, my eyes landed on a man's eyes who was sitting alone in a corner.

He wore a black hoody and a scarf that covered his mouth. He was watching us and it was obvious.

I slowly started recognising his eyes, the longer I stared at him. I saw him in Paris and on the plane.

I made nothing of it that night but I accepted the CPO also known as _"Mia's babysitter"._ I didn't tell Christian about it, I let him believe that he won an argument but in reality, my paranoia grew.

A few weeks have gone by and I must admit, I actually like Anastasia, the CPO, she's a really pleasant person. I will also admit to the fact that I've been hard on her. I became unbearable, I looked for ways to deceive her and started to blackmail her when the threats started so she'll stay silent.

I feel bad about it because I know that in other circumstances she and I would've been great friends.

I look down at my plum nails that's digging into the skin on my knees, an action of anxiety, I close my eyes and pray that everything is going to be alright. _Christian is going to kill me and fire Ana._

"Hey lady, we're here." The taxi driver shouts from the front seat.

"Yeah, thanks," I say giving him the money for the drive. "Keep the change," I say as I climb out. As the cab pulls away, I cling to my bag and start walking to the building that's towering over me. Standing at the door that is being held open for me, I take a deep breath and walk into the building.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I get greeted by the blonde woman at the reception table.

"Hi, I'm," I say turning my head to look behind me "I'm here to see-

"Amelia," the voice says from the elevator. My stomach drops and I turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Hiya, sorry for the long wait, I know, I suck... but I've been busy with school - studying = student dying. haha. but as we Afrikaners say** ** _alle grappies op 'n stokkie._** **I hope you enjoy this Chapter - thank you for all the wonderful reviews I love each and every one of them* Thank you for you're support. I also wanted to let you all know that I have posted a second Fanfic... If you're interested please go have a look at** ** _Hide and Seek._** **please tell me what you think about this chapter and sorry if it's messy. Love you all xx A P.S All Characters belong to Mrs E.L. James and Fifty Shades ... blah blah blah :D]**

APOV 

I practically run to my room, nearly knocking Samantha over on my way. She yells something after me but I ignore her anyway. I close the door and lock it and move to my bed.

I lift the mattress up and open the secret compartment in the base revealing the industrial laptop, a GPS, my firearm, documents, burner phones and a small steel box.

I take out the laptop and close the compartment and let the mattress fall down.

Once I'm sitting on my bed and logged in on the machine, I start running a scan and five minutes later I have a destination.

The red dot never lies… She's headed to Portland, thirty minutes in.

"Mia, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I murmur. I shut the laptop, pick the mattress up again and put it away I take the GPS a burner phone and my gun.

I close it again and place the objects on the bed and move to my dresser.

I dress in a black sweatshirt and black pants. Hey, I need to have the spy feel if I'm going to do this. I lace my army boots up and I'm ready for this.

I strap the gun into the gun holster and take the GPS. I leave my real cell phone on the end table and leave the room.

"Where are you off to?" The voice I've come to hate asks from behind me when I reach the end of the hall. I turn around facing Samantha, she's dressed in casual clothes.

"Out," I say and turn away from her and start walking again.

"I hope you know what you're doing Steele." She yells at me, I roll my eyes and enter the kitchen in Grey's apartment and snatch a car key.

I always know what I'm doing.

When I make it to the garage and press the button on the key and smile when the lights of the black Aston Martin Vanquish 2012 flicker.

I walk to the driver's side. I place my hand on the cool metal frame and my hand lingers on the door handle. I hesitate before climbing in, my morals are kicking in. I shake my head and throw the door open: I've got a Grey to catch, I can feel remorse later.

When I sit down in the leather seat, I start the car and oh, what a dream. The sound echoes throughout the garage. When I pull out of the space I see Christian and Taylor crashing through the emergency exit. Sheesh, that was quick.

"ANASTASIA STEELE!" Taylor yells at me when I speed past them. I stop at the gate to tag out of the garage and the stupid damned gate takes its sweet time to open.

"Anastasia, get out of the vehicle!" Taylor yells as he rounds the corner.

"You said you'll let me do this," I shout. That stunned him and he stops in his tracks and Christian bumps into him. He narrows his eyes at me that means business.

"Now let me do my job!" I shout and spin out of the garage. I press the button to close the window.

I've been racing down the highway, sliding past the other cars looking like a moron driving a fancy car. Every now and then I look at the GPS tracker. After two hours I stop in front of a tall building.

Just as I park Mia walks into the building and the taxi drives off.

I shake my head and climb out of the car and lock the doors. I walk past the man yelling at me that I can't park there. He threatens me saying that he will clamp the wheel.

I turn to face him and stalk towards him I grab him by his pinkie finger, I thrust his arm around where I hold his pinkie behind his back bending it over and pin him to the wall.

"Listen, Buddy, this is official business, you will do no such thing. Besides, I won't be gone longer than five minutes." I say next to his ear.

"Ouch, yes sir- I mean ma'am." He says and I let go of him. I run up the stairs and push through the doors just in time too, I guess.

Mia is standing at the receptionist desk with her hand holding on to it tightly. She's facing the elevator. She looks shocked.

"Amelia," the person that I can't see says from behind the vine room divider. She sounds very familiar. Judging by the first things to pop up in my mind, I don't like this mystery person. I walk closer to the divider and see a halo of golden hair, a pair of fake boobs and a lot of Botox.

MIA POV

"Amelia," The voice says from behind me.

Alarms go off in my head and every possible scenario plays off in my mind, creating expectations based on my fear: The person who hides behind his texts. But the bone-chilling voice is one I know, a female voice that I have heard so many times in my life.

I turn on my heel to face her.

Is she the one who I should be meeting here? It can't be.

"Mrs Lincoln," I say.

I step back, leaning against the counter for support. I'm holding onto the wooden desk with my left hand, keeping myself in place so I don't run.

"Miss," she hisses at me.

" _Miss_ Lincoln," I mutter.

"What are you doing here Mia?" she asks me. I could ask you the same.

She walks toward me and plunges out her hand. The back of her hand is up and I want to ask her if she wants me to kiss it.

I give her hand a quick squeeze with mine and let my hand fall back against my leg. I instinctively wipe my hand off on my pencil skirt.

Ever since I knew Elena and we shook hands my hand would be sticky with her moisturiser, which grosses me out.

"Oh, I was in town, so I'm surprising a friend." I smile to make my lie believable.

"Oh," says she. "He's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Uh-huh," I say.

"Do you remember our little chat, Mia?" she asks me. oh, I remember alright!

"Uh, no. I can't seem to recollect a conversation between you and I, was I drunk?" I giggle. _Please help me, god!_

"Let's have lunch and I'll enlighten you." Says the wicked witch of Seattle.

"Miss Grey," says a second mysterious voice. I turn my head and thank god! It's Anastasia Steele.

"I see your flying monkey is with you as usual," Elena Lincoln says.

"Mia, the car is ready," Anastasia says.

"God, Mia! Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Mm?"

"The help, she calls you by your name," Elena says like it's something bad. I turn my face to Ana, who looks at Elena like she's stupid, it's amazing, she isn't afraid of her. She shakes her head and turns to me.

ANA POV

"Let's go," I say turning to face Mia, the Botox Bitch troll (BBT) scoffs.

"Christ, I'll let you know that Christian will hear of this." She shouts.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter under my breath and walk up to Mia, the receptionist behind her looks confused.

"Come, Mia, let's get out of here," I say pulling her by her arm and storm out of the building.

"How did you know where I was?" Mia mutters as we walk off the stairs

"Less talk more walk," I say through my teeth. Mia pulls her arm out of my tight hold and walks past me. _Brat._

"Mia, what the hell were you thinking sneaking off like this, again?" I shout at her as she stomps away from me.

"Did you follow me?" she yells.

"No, if I knew that you were up to something you would've been tied to a fucking chair," I say in a tight voice and walk pass her to lead her to the car.

"Does my brother know you have his car?" she stands with her hands on her hips examining the beauty.

"Yep," I say with a pop.

I climb into the car and start it waiting for her majesty to climb in.

"If you didn't follow me, how did you know where I was?" she asks me as she shuts the door behind her.

"I know everything, Mia," I say and turn onto the pavement. "It'll do you good to remember that," I say and speed up when I hit the street.

"Who did you plan to meet here?" I ask her when she falls silent for too long.

"How did you know?" she whispers.

"Told you I know everything," I say

"I can't tell you who I was meeting." she says.

"Mia, what you're doing is dangerous," I tell her, I hold on to the steering wheel tighter and floor the gas.

"Jesus, just don't kill us!" Mia shouts holding onto her seatbelt.

She leans over and pick up the GPS tracker and look my way.

"I can't believe you." She mutters.

"You traced me?" she asks in disbelieve.

"You left me no choice."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you tracking me? It's violation." She shouts.

Flashback 

APOV

 _"Mia," I say shoving her._

 _She's out cold. I sigh and unbuckle her. I bend down and take off the ridiculous shoe's she made me wear and put it next to her on the seat. I lean over her and take her hand and put it over my shoulder._

 _I pull her out of the car so I don't hit her head against the doorframe which I want to do so dearly. I pull her over my shoulder, thanking my stars that I went to the military because old Lil' Annie wouldn't have been able to do this._

 _When I get her thoroughly out of the car and her dead weight on my shoulder I kick the back door shut and walk up the path to the door, and for my obstacle course, I have to climb six steps to the front door._

 _I put my hand on the door knob and turn it, it's locked. I walk back down the stairs and around the house where I lay Mia down on a sun lounger and take her purse I look through it and take out her keys and my cell phone._

 _I walk up to the back door and unlock them then move back to Mia, once we're inside the house I walk stealthily to her bedroom where I threw her down on the bed._

 _The petite girl looks peaceful. I pull off her shoes and take off her jacket and put it on the lounge chair in front of her bed._

 _I look at her and my eyes lands on her earrings it's the pair she always wears, I hope. I sneak over to her and wave my hand close to her face. "Mia," I say, she's out. I softly and slowly take out her earrings. I reach into my pocket fishing out the lip balm holder in my pocket. I open the holder and take out the earring butterflies that I had made. I switch them and put the earring back into her ears. I've got you, Grey._

 _I pull the cover over her and walk out of the room. I press my back against the closed door and take a deep breath._

 _"With you Mia, I'm going to have grey hair sooner than I should. Or worse, I'm going to end up bald." I mutter rubbing my face. I push away from the door and make my way downstairs to the kitchen._

"You tapped my phone?" she bellows. How did she know that? I look at her and she's examining her phone.

"You left me no choice."

"I left you no choice?"

"So that means you've gotten every text I've gotten and could listen to the phone calls?" she asks me horrified. I nod.

"Don't worry I didn't pry on the sexting," I say

"What the hell!" she yells. I laugh at her reaction, someone feels guilty. I don't have to look at her to know that she's frowning.

"Is that how you knew about my meeting today?" she whispers.

"Maybe," I say keeping my eyes on the road. The day is turning to night as the sun is setting. My mind wanders back to Christian and my dad. I know that that was the first and the last time that Christian would ever be so nice.

"So you're not so clueless after all," Mia says after a while, breaking the silence I so enjoyed.

"You know about my stalker?" she asks. Turning in her seat.

"Yes." I nod.

"You've seen the threats?" she asks, her voice is soft like she's afraid that the person behind all of this can hear her.

"Yes, I have," I say, looking at her.

"I'm scared, Ana." She says and looks away, she turns in her seat and rests her head against the window.

"I know, but you shouldn't be, I won't let anything happen to you," I say taking her hand and give it a tight squeeze. "I promise," I say and let go of her hand.

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you." She says.

"I actually like you, I think you and I could be great friends." She tells me, she's actually smiling at me. Wow, Mia Grey can be nice… who knew?

"I might even like you back," I say and reply her smile with my own.

We drive in a pleasant silence, listening to some music a Debussy CD that Christian had in already. Mia softly ran her hand along the dashboard playing an imaginational piano. When we are close to Seattle I look at her.

"Listen, when we get home, we have to act like nothing has changed between us. I have a cell phone that you can use to contact me and only me with to see how the plan is going." I say.

"Okay," she says with a frown.

"Mia, you can't tell anyone that I know. I think I'm onto something." I murmur.

"Yes, ma'am." She says saluting me like a soldier.

"Nothing has changed between us. When we get to Escala you make up some story that I got you away from your boyfriend or whatever and you hate me for it, throw a hissy fit, I don't care but no one knows the real reason."

"You're not a CPO are you?"

"No,"

"Who do you work for?" she asks me.

"Your brother," I say.

"Oh, private, right?"

"Indeed," I say and nod my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello loves, I'm so sorry for my absence. here is a special one for you *A &C gets kinky in this one... I hope you like it, please let me know what you think in the comments. **

**lots of love A**

 **xxx**

 **Disclaimer: all characters belong to E.L. JAMES AND FIFTY SHADES BLAH BLAH BLAH enjoy *wink***

* * *

Chapter Seven

C POV

"Anastasia Steele," I mutter repeatedly while pacing my home office with a very silent Taylor sitting on the chair watching me with big eyes.

"I knew she was trouble, God, She fucking STOLE my ASTON MARTIN!" I yell and run my hand through my dishevelled hair.

"And what did Taylor do?" I stop in front of my once trusted CPO, "mm? Stop in his tracks once the girl plays on his feelings." I say.

"I'm sorry Mr Grey, sir," Taylor mutters.

"Don't bother Jason," I say holding my hand up to silence him.

"She has that effect on people," I say and sink into my chair. There is a knock on my office door. "Enter," I say staring blankly out in front of me.

"Mr Grey, They have arrived back," Ryan says, my eyes are on his.

"Wait for them by the elevator and tell them that I want to see them," I tell Ryan he nods and walks off. I look at Taylor and say: "Go check on my car, I swear to God if there are any scratches on her I will strangle Anastasia Steele." Or maybe I should drag her up to the playroom for a well-deserved spanking and a hard fuck, I won't let her come, as a punishment.

"Yes sir," he nods and does as I told. I stand up from my chair and go stand by the window, looking out over the city. I hear two female voices outside the door they're arguing.

"You're the one who's always following me around and you're mad?" Mia yells, storming into my office.

"Mia, you know you're not supposed to go out without protection!" Ana yells back, the door slams shut behind them and I turn around to face the two girls. They are having a stare down.

"You know Anastasia, I have a fucking mum, and I don't need another," Mia says folding her arms over her chest.

"And thank God you're not my damn daughter because I swear –

"ALL RIGHT!" I shout at the girls the both of them stop and stare at me like I have a third eye. I point at Mia "You, explain." I say through gritted teeth.

"I was out, Christian," Mia says with a propped eyebrow.

"Yes, where were you?" I ask her. Mia looks at Anastasia, the way they're looking at each other is odd, it's not the same.

"Christian, it is none of your Goddamn business." She says and walks out of the office, slamming the door shut.

"I should probably go after her." Anastasia murmurs.

I lock eyes with the beautiful but stubborn girl, she tries to keep her blue eyes fixed on mine but they fall to the ground. Can you be submissive Anastasia? I feel myself growing in my pants when I think of Anastasia in the room upstairs.

"No, stay," I say walking up to her.

She looks up at me and backs up to the door. What do you think I'm going to do? Her bottom lip is captured between her teeth and when I reach her I tug on her chin to release her lip. She gasps.

"I wanna bite that lip, Ana," I whisper in her ear. I hear her gulp and she squirms up against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you in on it, sir." She says, and the way sir sounds coming from her lips is a sin.

"Anastasia, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit or walk for a week," I say.

She looks at me, her eyes are burning with what? Curiosity or Hunger? She knows exactly what I mean. I want to fuck this beautiful brunette into oblivion.

"It won't happen again." She says, I somehow know that that's a lie. I grab her hands and pin them above her head. I look at her lips and then at her eyes, asking for her permission. She presses her chest to me and I take that as a yes.

I move closer to her and attack her lips with a long sensual assault.

Pressing my tongue against her soft lips, snaking my tongue into her mouth as she opens it, I take this opportunity to explore and get to know her mouth, I swipe my tongue over her lips, her silky tongue and her teeth.

She has a sweet taste, I wonder…

With my trailing mind, my pants are growing tighter. I push my lower body into her to show her what she does to me.

She moans into my mouth, I bite on her lower lip and she catches my upper lip between her teeth, getting a reaction out of me as well.

My free hand is on her hip and I trail it up her side under her shirt, feeling her up, she is perfect.

I pull away from her lips and look at her I sink to my knees and put my hands on her sexy ass and pull her closer to me. I unzip her pants and pull them off to her ankles.

I look up and see her panties, a lace thong, I breathe through my teeth making a hissing sound.

"Jesus, Ana, you're going to kill me," I say kissing both her thighs. She groans.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you? And punish you?" I say, scratching my nails down her thigh.

"Ah, then do it." She says, her hands connect with my hair.

I look up at her and smirk. Just as I'm about to rip off her panties someone knocks on the door.

"Go away," I shout, cursing whoever it is who is interrupting our moment.

"Sir, it's urgent," Taylor says, his voice is strained, and I know that he is stressed out.

Ana pulls her pants up and fixes her hair. I adjust myself and open the door to let him in. He eyes me and Ana. Shit. "Can I speak here?" he asks nodding to Ana, who is blushing a beautiful rose red.

"Yes," I say and nod to the seats by my desk and make my way to take my own seat as the two of them sits down.

"There is another threat," Taylor says handing me a note, similar to the one we found last week.

"Where did you get it?" I ask him, examining the note.

"On the Aston," Taylor says, he looks troubled. Hell, we all have been looking troubled the last few weeks, ever since the threats started, my already sleepless nights became stumped with a more complex insomnia, the mental illness delivered from stress and anxiety.

"So it appeared in less than fifteen minutes with the security downstairs, and I assume the garage gate is closed?" I ask him and he nods. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes.

I just wish the son of a bitch who is too much of a coward to confront me in my face and hides behind anonymity, will just fucking tell me what he wants so I can get on with my already stressed life.

"It's addressed to Miss Steele," I say looking at the envelope. The way it is written can be mistaken with the handwriting of a child, a shaky font that is hardly eligible. I frown when I start to wonder why in the hell the anonymous goon would want anything to do with her.

"Excuse me?" she says, her voice that is always free from emotion is now tainted with fear.

"If it was on the Aston, can't we look on the cameras who it was?" I ask Taylor, who shakes his head.

"No, I already checked, the camera was blinded: someone pointed a laser light at the camera," He says

"Can I have the letter?" Ana asks me, I hand her the letter and watch as she opens it. Her frown forms a perfect 'v' in the middle of her perfectly sculpted brows, her blue eyes are fixed on the letter, reading each word with the same amount of perplexity. When she is done she looks up at me, I question her with my eyes and she hands me the letter, which I quickly read.

 **Dearest Miss Steele,**

 **Stay out of my way or I'll spill the beans.**

 **We all know you need a job.**

 **Wouldn't Daddy be disappointed?**

"What does this mean?" I ask her, her eyes are cast down, avoiding mine.

"Nothing," she whispers, playing with her fingers.

"Taylor, leave us," I command my CPO, who rises from his chair immediately. He takes five struts toward the door and walks out before turning to look at me.

"Sir." He nods and closes the door behind him, leaving me and Ana alone.

"Ana, you can tell me," I say as I reach for her hands on the table and hold them in mine. Her blue orbs find my grey ones, she looks unsettled.

"I don't know who else could know about it…" she mumbles, she cast her eyes back down.

"About what?" I pressed her, I need to know what the letter means to her. I can see the stress on her face and try to soothe her by rubbing circles on the back of her hands with my thumbs, something I would never do. Not even for my mother or sister.

"I know your secret." She whispers and my heart falls into my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"The BDSM, someone sends photographs to Mia some time ago, but the letter looked shady so I took it. She doesn't know about it," Anastasia says. I look at her, staring daggers at her.

"WHAT?" I yell, when the calmness fails. I pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" I yell at her, causing her to flinch.

"I didn't know what to do, you don't just go up to a person and bring up their kinky sex life." Now is not the fucking time for Anastasia's smart mouth.

"But there's more." She says softly.

"Oh God," I mutter my fingers move up to my hair and lace through it.

"I was curious." She tells me. I shake my head.

"What did you do?" I know it can't be anything good.

"I had an accomplice, but I made him come. I asked Luke about it, to find out whether or not it was photoshopped to make you look bad and to destroy your company but he told me everything." She says in a speedy manner.

Her fingers are tracing circles on my desk and I have to think of Elliot in a mankini in order to prevent my growing erection when my mind wandered to Ana rubbing her clit in the same manner as I plunge deep into her. I think I need a cold shower.

"So much for a fucking NDA," I mutter.

"Please don't be mad at Luke, it was all my doing." She begs me, I wonder what Mr Sawyer is to miss Steele.

"What happened then?" I ask her trying to shut out the theories of the two of them.

"I went up to your playroom after I found out about it and Luke went after me and he grabbed me in order to pull me away when someone took photographs of us." she says softly, her eyes are focused on her fingers that are tracing circles.

"I see, have you seen the photographs?" I ask her.

"No, but I'm being threatened with them." she tells me, her blue orbs is on mine.

"Why haven't you come clean to me before?" I ask her, my voice is stern.

Ana looks away from me and picks one of her hairs off of her shirt and play with it.

"I was afraid." She whispers, I frown at her. Anastasia Steele is never afraid, why was she afraid of this?

"Of what?" I ask her grabbing her hand, she looks at me again, her blue eyes filled with shock.

"I don't know," she says after a moment of silence.

"Ana, you have to tell me these things," I tell her in the softest way I can manage. I need her to know that she can tell me things without my head exploding.

"Sorry." She says and then her bottom lip is caged between her teeth. I lean in closer to her over the table and she does the same.

"Don't be, I'm actually glad that you know about my lifestyle, saves me the explanation" I whisper to her.

"Why?" she whispers back, one of her eyebrows are propped.

"Because Anastasia, I would pretty much like to drag you up to my playroom right about now," I say a little louder than a whisper. Her eyebrows rise and her blue eyes are rounded.

"Oh," she whispers.

"Would you like that?" I ask her, tracing my fingers over her hand.

"Yes," she replies, looking at our hands.

"Yes what, Anastasia?" I ask, testing her to see if she did homework when she was 'curious'.

"Yes, sir." She says, and her lip finds its way back between her teeth. Her eyes are still on our hands but when I stop my tracing she looks at me.

"Good girl, I won't drag you up just yet, we need to fill in a contract and a new NDA," I said causing her to frown.

"Okay." She pants, I can see her shift in her chair.

"Are you horny Anastasia?" I smirk at her.

"Hmm-mmm" she moans her answer, I stand up and walk over to her and pull her up from her chair and then press her down on my desk where I hold her close to me, pressing my erection into her stomach, so she can feel her influence on me.

Her hands tangle in my hair holding me close to her. Another first with her, my subs would have been punished if they did something like this.

"I can see your nipples peaking up underneath your shirt," I whisper in her ear and run my hand up her leg, over her waist, ribs and then my hand cups her breast. I squeeze softly causing her to push her breast deeper into my hand.

"Oh," she moans into my neck, her warm breath causing my skin to tingle, sending shockwaves to my dick, making him twitch.

"You're going to be the death of me," I say in her ear. I feel her quiver in my arms, her lips then press into my neck.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel good," I tell her, slipping her hands out of my hair and put them on the desk. "Keep them there," I tell her in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir." She says seductively, her fingers curl around the edge of the table.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" I ask her as my hands work on her pants button and zipper.

I hook my fingers through the belt hoops and pull them down, she lifts her sexy ass so I can pull them down to her ankles, leaving her in her lacy panties.

I thug on her T-shirt and pull it over her head. And see that her underwear is matching. I groan out.

"You're going to kill me," I tell the brunette, who is looking at me through her lashes, her eyes are dark with lust. "Let's see if you can be silent," I whisper and place my hands on her waist, sliding them up to her breasts and slip them under her bra.

Ana's tits aren't big, but they are just big enough, they're a perfect fit in my hands. I feel her hardened nipples press into the palm of my hand and the beauty moans.

I love that she is so responsive to me. I move her strapless bra down out of my way, showcasing her beautiful tits, her nipples is a light pink.

I lean closer to her tits, examining her closely, I bring my hands up and pinch her perky nipples, causing her to moan out and press into my hands.

"Shhh, baby," I tell her, rubbing her breasts, I pinch her nipples again and lean my head down and swipe my tongue over both her nipples.

With one hand I roll her one nipple between my forefinger and thumb and I suck on and swirl my tongue around the other one, Ana's body keeps moving around under my touch.

After a few minutes, I switch places, giving attention to the other nipple as well. When Ana starts shivering I know that she is close, I look up at her with a mischievous look in my eyes and bite her nipple, then I bite the side of her breast, and that does it for her because her body is shaking.

"Did you just come?" I ask her with a smile. She nods and moans.

"I love that you're so responsive," I say. I move my hand down her stomach to my second target, I shove my hand into her panties and swipe my finger through her folds, "you're so wet for me baby." I whisper in her ear, I bite her ear and run my nose down her neck. She moans into my neck.

Rub my finger up and down her clit, causing her to roll her head back and let out yet another moan.

"You have to be really quiet now, baby," I tell her and pull her panties down and sink to my knees in front of her. I spread her legs open and get a perfect view of her wet shaven pussy, her arousal is glistening on her folds, and she looks so sexy right now.

"Do you want me to lick your pussy, Ana?" I ask her and her eyes fly open, "answer me."

"Yes," she hisses through her teeth.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir, I want you to lick my…"

"Say it." I urge her to say the word. My cock is straining against my pants, pleading to come out to play.

"Pussy" she groans.

"I think that this should be for punishment, you may not come until I say so. If you come, I will spank you," I tell her and she nods, her bottom lip is caught between her teeth.

"Yes, sir." She whispers.

"Alright baby, be quiet," I say against her pussy, her back arched and her knees are pulling to each other like magnets. I have barely touched her and she has this reaction. I love it!

I smile and push her legs away from each other I look up and see her eyes are on me. I lick my lips and go down on her, I spread her folds open between my fingers and swipe my tongue over her slowly, taking in her sweet taste. Ana moans and her fingers find my hair and tangle in it.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian blows on my lady bits, and licks again, my fingers pull at his hair, the pulling feeling in my stomach is getting stronger and I know that he told me that I may not come until he tells me to but oh MY GOOOOOOD it's not fucking easy!

His warm tongue is starting to move frantically up and down my folds, just when I think I have my breath under control, he bites me, there…

I buck my pelvis, pressing my sex further in his face. "Please, Christian." I whimper.

"Uh, uh, uh," he says against my sex.

He presses one of his fingers into my sex and starts moving it in and out, his other finger is playing with my clitoris and he is blowing on me.

"Fuck, please, I can't hold it," I moan when the clench in my stomach becomes too much to bare. My body is crumbling in his hold and the sweet assault. My body is shaking frantically in his hold.

"Try to hold it, baby," he says and stops with his finger's movements, his tongue is pressing into me and then pulls out over and over, his hands are around my ass and lifts me up from the desk.

He is literally eating me out. "Come for me," he commands against my sex and just like that, I do. It rips through me like a tidal wave. Christian is licking me clean. When he is done he looks up at me.

"That was something baby," he says with a smile.

"Mm," I moan in agreement. He stands up and leans down on me.

"I made you come twice," he says excitedly. "But, I still want to spank you," he says in my ear. He kisses my ear and stands up straight.

"Come," he says holding out his hand for me. I reach for his hand and he pulls me up. "Thank you, Anastasia," he says and leans down and kiss me deeply, I can taste myself on his lips, to be honest, it is kind of hot.

"Now, let me spank you, then you can go," he says when he tears his lips from mine. His breath is hitched and his voice hoarse. Standing pressed up against him I can feel his 'situation' in his pants. I bite my lip and look up at him, through my lashes.

"What is it, Ana?" he asks me. I decide to be bold and start pawing his crotch area.

"Oh my god, you're going to kill me," he says, his voice is small.

"As much as I would like your plum lips around my cock, this is for you not for me, now let me punish you." He says against my ear.

I stop with my movement on his privates. He grabs my hand and leads me to the couch. He sits down, pulling me down with him.

I'm sitting on his lap and suddenly he turns me around and his leg tangled around my legs, holding me in place. His hands are tracing up my legs and stop on my ass. He rubs my butt cheeks warm.

"I want you to count them." he says in my ear and I nod.

I hold on to the armrest, holding myself up. His hand stops and disappears from my ass, the absence of his warm hands is recognisable because my ass suddenly feels cold.

But then he does it… his hand comes crashing down with the speed of a falling meteor.

His hand slaps on my ass, heat flushes over my body.

"one," I whisper.

His hand rubs the skin he had just struck, and then it slams down on my skin again and again and again.

It's like a cycle, he rubs and slaps, rubs and slaps until I have counted to ten. For some strange reason, I found it sexy, and I am certain that I am wet again.

* * *

 **please let me know what you think***


	8. Chapter 8

**[a/n Hi loves, sorry for the long wait! but here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it and then I would like to take some time to thank all of you for always comming back for more and for the all the support.**

 **Big thank you for those of you who PM's me.**

 **SHOUT OUT to** **Thirsty Traveller, you are a ray of sunshine!**

 **oh and then to the negitive part of my speach... Dear Mr James... first thanks for voicing your opinion but... if you dont like my fantasy then dont read it. on behalf of me and all the other writers, (yes you big bully, i know that i'm not the only one being touched by your "evilness") kindly stow your fingers when you want to be mean. did your parents never teach you that if you dont have anything nice to say, then dont say anything at all? good day sir.**

 **there i got that off of my chest. please enjoy the next chpt. if its messy sorry i didnt proof read it.**

 **love you lots, ASG]**

Chapter 8

APOV

That night I went to bed with a sore ass and a hungry mind. When my head touched down on my pillow I was a goner. My eyes flew open, my heart hammering against my ribcage when the dream finally ended, I'm pretty sure it was a nightmare that started with Mr. Grey and his 'sexpertise' and ended with Mia being kidnapped and me pointing a gun at Samantha.

I'm pretty sure that I'm only being haunted by my regret and quilt. I know that sitting in the dark being disgusted with yourself won't make anything better. I decide to wake up and give my best If not everything I have. The person who wrote the letter is right.

Yes, I have strayed from my mission and yes, my dad is going be devastated.

But anonymous, I'm not going to be afraid of you. Besides, I have a good idea of who you are. Chew on that bitch. I am ready for the change. I will not give in.

I swing my legs out from under the cover and stand up, starting my day.

At three thirty I walk in to the gym, feeling motivated and ready to change my game. I type in the pin to the swimming pool and desert my things on a bench. I walk over to the pool and press my toes in to test the temperature and to my surprise the guy who is in charge of the gym for once had put the pool heater on, seeing that it is winter.

I dive in to the water and start swimming laps. Each time I make it to the other end, my lungs and muscles burn, reminding me of who I was moulded to be. I remember the training that they had given us, we were lying on our backs on the shore with the top of our heads facing the sea (we looked like a chain as we linked our arms together) and had to pull up in crutches each time the waves hit. The trick was that if one of the team members were weak, the entire group suffered from the consequences. I am only a small factor in a bigger purpose. I need to live up to what I was made to be, a warrior – a soldier and a protector.

I take a deep breath and dive under again, the hairs on my neck stand up and a sudden shiver runs down my spine, the uncanny feeling leaves my mind racing and my arms and legs moving faster for me to get to the pool's edge. At this time of the morning I know that my senses have to be wrong, who would be up this early? But I still can't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I get out of the pool acting normal and gather my things. As I walk to the showers I hear footsteps tapping on the tiles. God, I'm paranoid.

I start walking faster. When I take the turn in the hallway and hide behind the pillar. And just as I suspected I do have a tail. I watch as the shadow comes closer and just when he walks in and has his back to me I jump out from my hiding space and jab him in his lower back with my fist sending him to the ground. I straddle his waist and hold his hands behind his back.

"Why are you following me, Luke?" I mutter. I twist his arm receiving a pained moan from of him.

"Ana, I didn't fucking know you were in here," Luke says against the floor.

"Yeah right." I huff, Luke starts wiggling, trying to throw me off of his back.

"God! Why would I follow you?" he yells.

"Why wouldn't you?" I get off of him and held my hand out to help him up.

"I was heading to the showers, I took an early work out session today," he said. I decide to let it go, but something isn't right here. Luke lives in his own apartment half an hour away. Why would he be here at this time of the morning?

"Okay," I say and take my things off of the ground. I turn on my heel and walk out of the hallway back to the pool. I go out of the pool area and make my way back to the apartment. I have to run to catch the elevator open and when I step in no one other than the boss man is in there.

"Good morning sir," I say and look at the floor, not wanting to look Christian Grey in the eye after the embarrassing actions of last night.

"Steele." He says in a flat tone. Oh sheesh, what did I do now? Is it too early Mr. Grey? I look up to examine his face to see if I can make out what his problem is, but I see him looking up and down my body and realize that I am standing in a bikini in front of him. I shy into the corner of the elevator and open my towel and cover myself.

"I see you and Sawyer are cozy," he says.

"What?"

"Oh don't be coy Anastasia," he growls. "There is CCTV in the gym that is connected to the private area where I work out, I saw you two." He says in a stern voice. He walks closer to me and pins me to the wall.

"You're mine Anastasia, understand that?" he breathes against my neck. I break out of his hold on my hands and shove him away from me. Christian frowns at my audacity. He looks like I have just thrown ice water all over him. _Take that Grey!_

"No, Mr. Grey, I am not yours, I'm not an item wanting to be owned." I snap and just then the doors slide open and I walk out, leaving a dumbfounded Christian behind.

hl

I'm showered and dressed in warm clothes. I'm now sitting on my bed not knowing what to do with myself seeing that it would be too awkward to go out and face Mr. Grey and Mia's schedule only starts at nine. Which leaves me with almost five hours of free time. I reach for my phone and see that I have new messages from Kate. I can't remember the last time we spoke.

I unlock my phone and open the messages:

 **Hi, stranger, just wanted u to know that I'm coming home earlier, the weather here is not so gr8 anymore. Love u xxx K**

 **Ana banana, just want to know if u can pick me up Mon evening?!**

 **ANNNAAAA! Testing, testing, come in Ana!**

I laugh at her last text and start typing my reply to all five.

 **Well hello, Kavanagh, 'course I'm picking u up. And I hope ur not dumb enough to have considered it to hitch a ride with some stranger… love u, let me know what time ur landing.**

Well, looks like Kate gave me something to do. I get off of the bed and walk to my closet and grab the suitcase from behind my shoes. I walk over to my bed and open it. I start packing my bags and gathering all of my belongings and cleaning the room as I go. When I'm done I look at my watch and see that it was only two hours that went by. I decide to go see if the boss is still at home.

hl

I knock on Mr. Grey's office door, knowing that he is still in there because it is closed and the fact that I know that Jason is still here, he and Gail were arguing when I walked past their bedroom.

"What!" he yells. _Mr grey the most hospitable man alive, you just always feel welcome when he is near._ I roll my eyes.

"Can I come in?" I ask him through the door. He hums his reply and I open the door and enter. Christian is staring at his laptop with a frown and his fingers are hammering on the keyboard. Some poor soul is going to receive the wrath of Christian Grey on the other end, once the email is sent.

"What do _you_ want?" he spits when he looks up and sees me.

"I want to thank you for accommodating me for the last few months sir, I really appreciate it," I say, looking him directly in the eyes.

"What? You're leaving?" He looks confused and I must admit, I like seeing him like this. Helpless and afraid.

"Yes, I am," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, um, you're welcome Miss Steele." He is stammering with his words. His never-ending frown is adding up to his years. He is going to look fifty by the time he is thirty-five.

"I'm leaving tonight," I tell him and turn on my heel and start walking toward the door.

"Anastasia, you know you can stay here, right?" he says stopping me in my tracks.

"No, I can't Mr. Grey," I say looking at the door.

"Why not, I want you to stay, please?" he pleads. I turn around to face him and fold my arms around my waist.

"Mr. Grey, I can't, we're way past our employer and employee relationship and I don't think that it is healthy for my job. I think that this is for the best." I say and motion my hand around the room, reminding him of what happened last night.

"Very well miss Steele." He murmurs.

"Thank you," I say, copying his tone and walk out of his office and back to my room.

hl

"So, you're telling me that you know everything about the threats?" Mia asks me as the tires hit the tarmac outside of her parents' yard.

I have to admit that she is a good actress. She kept glaring at me and greeted me in the same cold manner when I fetched her from her room. Everyone is oblivious to the fact that we are no longer the old Ana and Mia but the new and improved girls who have a plan to defeat our enemy once and for all. And it's safe to say that Grace Trevelyan Grey does not like me – at all.

"Not everything, but enough," I mutter. I knew that this was going to happen. I am a smart woman and I know that Mia is too, she is inquisitive and she knows how to get what she wants.

"Okay," she frowns and I can sense the change in her mood, it was almost like there was a ding sound when her light bulb switched on. "But, why didn't you say something earlier?" she asks me.

"Because you're stubborn," I say and switch the stereo on, silencing her for about half a minute.

"No, I did what the person told me to do." She tells me, receiving an eye roll from me. I liked it better when she was bitchy Mia, back then the car rides were silent.

"They told you to be a rude bitch to me?" I scoff.

"Not entirely," she says, her voice a high pitch.

"Mm," I hum.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she says in a rushed tone. I laugh at her. Oh, I'm never going to let her live that down.

"Yeah, Mia, I'm just jesting with you," I say looking over at her, her brown eyes on mine. She looks ashamed.

"What are we doing today anyway?" she asks sounding a little grumpy after yet another half minute of silence.

"You, my dear, are going to learn how to use a gun," I say with fake enthusiasm. I even smiled at her, showing all of my teeth.

"Really?" she asked dumbfounded

"Yep," I say and turn back to the road that leads to the place Taylor and I used to go to shoot.

"Why?" she asks. _God, why can't she stay silent for more than a minute?_

"So you can wear it as an accessory, why the fuck do you think you're going to learn how to shoot?" I ask her, looking at her.

"Isn't that why I have you? So you can do the shooting?" she asks with a frown. _Oh, Mia, you have no idea…_

"Mia, I'm not going to be with you every second," I say looking back at the traffic.

"Oh no, did he fire you?" She asked. Her voice filled with - what? Sadness? Guilt?

"No, and he would not get to fire me, even if he wanted to," I reassure her. _He doesn't have any balls_

Troy and Stacie banter on the radio about the new songs that came out the last few weeks and what the hidden meanings are – that perks Mia's ears for a while. Only until she remembers what I had said.

"What do you mean?" she asks chewing on her gum in a very irritating manner. "Are you going to leave us?" she asks me, her voice is soft and the chewing gum in her mouth is forgotten.

"I have to at some point," I say in all honesty. _I don't want to but I can't stay in one place for a long time. They don't allow it._

"But you're my CPO."

"When you need me, but do not want me, then I will stay. When you want me, but do not need me, then I have to go." I quote my favorite movie. I look at her and she looks troubled.

"I don't want you to go." She whines.

"I really do not have a choice, Mia," I say looking away from her and back at the road.

"Why?" Mia's voice is soft but it shines with confidence, "Why are you leaving?" she asks, her voice mild.

"I need to take care of my dad," I whisper. _It's partly true._

"Oh," she says and stays quiet for the rest of the drive.

"Come on let's go shoot some dummies," I say as we turn into the driveway of shooting ranch.

hl

"No Mia!" I yell at the bob-haired girl.

She's unfocused and shoots everywhere but the target hanging from the tree. We're standing in the middle of a well-hidden paintball arena. The only reason I knew about the place is that Daddy and Taylor brought me, Mason and Sophie, here. Taylor taught us that the best way to learn how to shoot is to gear up and play paintball. Then you have a reason to shoot, to defend yourself.

Today Mia won't be actually participating in a round or two of paintball but she would be aiming at the mannequin that hung from the enormous oak tree.

"Just take a deep breath and relax. You're not going to break a nail. I promise." I say and Mia looks over her shoulder at me and sighs when she looks back at the dummy and aims the paintball gun at it.

I walk to her and stand behind her and position her arms so she holds it properly. I place my foot between hers nudging them away so that her posture is right and the gun won't hit her in the face.

"Hold it firmly, it's a sturdy gun and it's going to jump back," I tell her as I position her.

When her grip is right I stand back.

"Aim and fire," I say and she complies. This time she got the target, right in the balls. I laughed at her as she jumps up and down in victory. "Good, again, aim for the heart." She looks at me and nods. I like seeing her like this. She's serious and devoted to learning.

We spent most of our day there, shooting the dummy which is now sitting in the back of the car buried in paint splatters. Mia was thrilled and decided to keep a trophy of her newly developed talent.

"Thank you for today, it was actually fun." She said as she got out of the car and walked towards the Grey mansion. Mia is a benevolent person, she's amusing and jovial and I really enjoy her presence.

Now my next stop is the airport where I will finally see my bestie for the first time in three years. I am ecstatic and anxious at the same time because I know that so many things have changed since I had seen her last.

I reach in the back of the car and pull out the cardboard reading 'Kavanagh' and then I make my way to the waiting area.

hl

"ANA!" The tall blonde screeches when she sees me, she starts pushing through a lot of people on the escalator to get to me. She looks like a supermodel in her yellow sundress and sunglasses that is resting on top of her head, acting as an Alice band to keep her loose golden locks out of her face. When she reached me she basically jumps into me knocking us both to the ground. Her green eyes are on mine, her full lips parted to show the perfect white teeth behind it. The sun-kissed blonde didn't need to wear any makeup to look any more gorgeous than she already is.

"Hi," I chuckle patting her back and get off of the floor. "How have you been?" I ask, holding my hand out for her and pull her off of the floor.

"Never better, oh my god, I missed you so much!" she makes known. She then throws her arms around me, then I realized just how much I missed her. _It's crazy what the military does to a person._ When she calms down and let go of me we both pick up one of her bags and walk, arms linked together, to the car.

"How was Hawaii?" I asked her as I drive us into the traffic drenched road.

"It was nice and warm, but after the first month there I started getting homesick, more like bestie sick" she answers her green eyes are on mine and I smile at her. "How's your dad?" she questioned.

"He looks better than he did when I first came back, but I think it's just for show, you know Ray," she says her voice is soft and sympathetic. Even she knows that Ray is in fact, _dying._ "He wants to look strong for you," she continues. I nod and fall quiet, listening to the song on the radio.

…hope when the crowd screams out

It's screaming your name

Hope if everybody runs

You choose to stay…

"And your parents, how are they?" I ask her when the song starts to become a tear jerker.

"They are well, they've just been busy with the new firm in Hawaii, trying to get things together and so forth," Kate says rolling her eyes. Kate falls into a conversation about her parents and their new found 'happiness' in Hawaii. Kate, however, hates it because it ruined their vacation destination for her, 'now every time daddy wants to go to Hawaii he would be close to work.' She had said.

hl

"Home sweet home!" Kate sighs as we walk through the door of our apartment. She dumped her luggage by the door and jumped onto the sofa. I shake my head and close the door.

When I turn, I take in the apartment, it doesn't feel like home anymore. All of Kate's personal touches, from photographs hanging on the wall to the new furniture in my view. I'm somehow anxious to see my room, hoping that she hasn't turned it into a storage room.

"So Steele, how was it in the army?" she says when I sat down next to her. I let out a sigh.

"At first it was hard to get used to, but now I kind of miss it," I tell her.

"I really missed you!" Kate says jumping up from her laying position and wraps her arms around my neck. "I really worried about you!" she stated sadly.

"I missed you too KitKat," I say patting her hair as she sobs on my shoulder.

Kate and I ordered Chinese and opened a bottle of wine. We talked the whole night through, about everything.

"Oh, Ana, you should meet him, El is the best! I bet you and him will get along great." She tells me about her boyfriend. I smile and give her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you KitKat, and I have to meet him, to tell him that if he hurts you, I'll castrate him," I say, _is it wrong that I feel jealous that she found someone and seem happy?_ I missed out on my first three years as a young adult, my first falling in love and break up, partying and just being without worry. And as I think about it – I will never be able to have that.

"Oh Banana! I love you!" she sings, Kate has always been lively.

"You too." I say rising from the sofa, "Night Kate, see you in the morning,"

The room that I called mine is somehow still the same but it changed.

 _Maybe I outgrew it?_

 _Or I have grown accustomed to_ _ **my**_ _room in Escala_.

It's odd not being there, hearing the many footsteps of the people there _._

 _And what am I supposed to do without Samantha?_

I look around the room and remember that my own baggage is still in the SUV.

"Ugh, stupid, stupid" I mutter pinching the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb. _See grey's been rubbing off on ya._ Oh, shut up Jiminy! When I walk out my room I see that Kate has already turned everything off and retired as well. _Odd_. Maybe she really sucks at jetlag?

I unlock the door and grab the Audi's key from the bowl and head out. The cold wind from outside hits me and goes right through my bones causing goose pimples to erupt.

I take the steps two at a time to make up the time so I can get back into the heat of _Kate's apartment_.

 _Crack._ My ears perk up to place what it was, someone is following me. The thud of the footsteps is heavy and sloppy. It's a big guy. The footsteps behind me grow heavier. I smirk as I slow my pace. _Okay, focus Ana._

The person behind me keeps walking and suddenly stops. I move my eyes to where the garbage cans are and see a piece of a wood beam, _thank you person for renovating_ , I quickly pick it up and swing it around. _Thud._ I was right. I whacked the bastard right on his head sending him tumbling to the ground.

He is big and bald. He is clothed in black.

I repeat the whack on his other body parts, using all my force to hit his shoulders and his ribcage.

"WHY." Whack. "ARE." Whack. "YOU" Whack. "FOLLOWING" whack. "ME?" I whack him one last time when the beam breaks in the middle with a beautiful crack and I know that it wasn't just the wood that had cracked.

"Fuuuuccckkkk" he groans, clutching his ribs.

"Answer me you bastard!" I hiss. Before the guy on the floor could answer, there is a slow applaud coming from behind me.

"Good show!" he laughs. I turn on my heel and a black guy is standing behind me, he is dressed in a suit other than the fucker lying on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spit and lift the beam up as a threat, holding it like a baseball bat.

"I am Joseph Thatcher," the impeccably dressed man says.

"Yeah, that doesn't fucking answer my question you prick!" I sneer at him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now Steele," he says disappointedly. His brown eyes are on me, analyzing my every move.

"Who are you!" I repeat. Being too busy querying the fucker in front of me I didn't hear the assholes come up behind me. One of them grabs me by my feet and the other by my arms, he presses somewhere on my arm that made the muscles dysfunction letting the wood beam fall out of my grip.

"Let go of me!" I yell, I kick at the asshole holding my feet. But he shrugs it off. You fucking gorilla!

"LET ME GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I turn my head to where the hands are of the person holding my hands together and bite down on his arm. He pulls away letting me fall as I am freed from his grip on me. Now to get rid of the fucking ass holding my legs.

"Ah FUCK! SHE FUCKING BIT ME JOE! GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING BITCH!" He yells.

I pull myself up and connect my fist in hooligan number 2's balls at full speed, he lets go of my legs and I'm up, I grab the two wood beams and knock the two over their heads.

"You" I yell and kick number one in the shin and smack him with the beam

"Are" spin around hit number two with another beam in the balls

"fucking" I throw the beam in my right hand to the big guy who is making his way towards us – which hit him right between the eyes (I've got one hell of a fucking arm)

"With" uppercut number two

"The wrong" sidekick number one

"Girl" punch number two in the face. The three of them are hunched over clutching their pained body parts and I make my way to 'Joseph Thatcher'.

"Now, who the fuck are you" he smiles at me, clearly impressed that I took out his flying monkeys.

"SILENCE HER MATT," _Joseph_ instructs never leaving my gaze. Someone's arms, I am guessing it's 'Matt', snakes around my waist and he holds me in a death grip. He shoves me to the ground and the other gorillas come to hold me down.

"Sleep tight, _princess._ " He says and holds up a syringe, _oh no!_ He sticks it into my arm and my entire body numbs and the last thing I know is that the goon picked me up and threw me into a van. Then the darkness consumes me, pulling me into oblivion, leaving me helpless to whatever they were going to do to me.

 **[a/n ohhh cliffhanger, I'm evil. bwhahahahah. not the best fight scene but whatdidya think?**

 **I do not own fsog.**

 **song belongs to OneRepublic - I lived.**

 **quote comes from Nanny McPhee.**

 **I dont own any of that...**

 **until next time. laters baby]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N**

 **Hi, my lovelies,**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait... here is some answers and more questions forming... I hope you like & enjoy it. send me your comments I love receiving your feedback... After all, you are my teachers. Sorry if it's messy. I'm trying to clear it up.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **ASG.]**

Chapter Nine

Everything is groggy when I wake up, I'm in a rift between awake and asleep. My body is aching and my brain is pounding in my skull.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," a man's voice says, and in my daze, I can't tell if it's real or not.

"What am I doing here?" I ask, my voice croaky from the deep sleep. I get control over my eyes and they focus on a dark-haired man, his expression is grim. His blue-green eyes are fixed on mine.

"Well, my men had to put you out because you're quite a feisty one." He says, clearly not impressed.

"If they hadn't –

"Anastasia! If you'll let me finish. You're arrogant, stubborn and irresponsible. But you are a fantastic soldier, I have heard remarkable things about you, but what happened? Why aren't you like that anymore?" he asks me. I am stupefied by his words. I know it is true. I have been acting like a child and I have put Mia and everyone I need to protect in danger because of it. I am too proud and will never admit to it, at least not out loud.

"What am I doing here, Mason?" I ask him, he looks at me and smile. I haven't seen him in so long, he doesn't write – I thought he was dead.

"I'm a CIA Agent," he says with pride. He stands tall, puffing his chest.

"The CIA?" I ask in disbelief, what do they want of me? Why did he take up the CIA? Why isn't he in prison?

"Yes, Ana, if you can get your act together, we have an offer for you." He says, starting to untie me from the chair. What, did they think I'm a Thanksgiving turkey?

"But, I have to protect Mia," I say rubbing my arms when I'm loose. _Asshole._

"You said yourself, there are other people who can protect her." He says with a smug smile.

"You're spying on me?" I frown at him, he shakes his head.

"More like, been looking out for you," he shrugs.

"I wasn't thinking when I said that." I murmur. _I wasn't. I don't think I will be able to ever leave the Greys._ They've grown on me.

"Very well, I will give you my card and you call me when you have considered my proposition, besides, we can make something more out of you than a _bodyguard."_ He says, berating bodyguards as if they are the scum of the earth. I punch his arm defending my career choice and he chuckles.

"You brought me all the way here for this?" I scoff. He nods. "You kidnapped me." I spit. Mason rolls his eyes at my remark.

"I had to see for myself if you were as good as they said you are." He states. I will get back at you big brother, don't you worry.

He holds his hand out for me and I take it, he helps me up and pulls me in for a big bear hug.

"I missed you," I whisper against his chest. He lets go of me without saying the words back. And leads me out of the garage which sported an abandoned warehouse looking room and through a door into a kitchen.

"You want coffee?" he asks me, leading me to a chair at a breakfast bar.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I say looking at the place. _Where did you score the money to buy this place? Did he even know that our father is in the hospital? That daddy needed us to support him?_

"Dad misses you," I comment as I looked at the painting of a big fruit bowl that hung in the modern kitchen next to the cupboards. He places my mug in front of me, filled with scorching black coffee.

"Uh huh." He hums around his own mug. After that, there is an awkward silence. I pick the mug up and start blowing on my coffee.

"We really missed you Mace, I missed you." I counter. Clearly, it's irritating him because he gets red in the face. _I fucking went to the Army, something you did. I did it only to make you proud. Are you at least proud of me? Doing three years and looking after Daddy?_

"Anastasia, you can try to make small talk all night, but I don't have time for that. We need to go on to the serious things in life." He says, his voice is rash and strained with emotion.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I say and drink my coffee instead. _I can understand where the frustration comes from. I practically ruined his life._

"Jesus, you're such a woman! You and your fucking emotions! What do you want me to do? Serenade how much I've _missed_ you and Ray?" He practically yells at me, I decide to stay silent and stare into my coffee mug as if searching for answers in the contents. I know that he is angry and I don't blame him.

"Are you aware of your shadow?" he asks me and I nod. Hoodie guy, not exactly _my_ tail but he's been around since Mia came back from Paris, he's all around the place even at the club a week ago. That's why I needed to get her away quickly, that and her piece of meat last week was a hooligan, he would've robbed her bare. Hopefully, she only went out with her boy toys to irritate me when we weren't as close.

"Yes, but I haven't identified him yet," I say. He wears surgical gloves, a hoodie, and a biker half face mask, so I can't Identify him. Mason nods. He seems to be thinking very hard.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you learned something from last time." He says, bringing up _him._ Long story for another time. I roll my eyes at my brother.

"I will be your mentor for this. I don't want to see you get hurt _again_." He says. His fingers are thumping on the mug creating the sound classified as nervousness and impatience.

"I don't need your help, Mason," I argue. Mason props an eyebrow and nods.

"If that's how you want it then fine. I don't know why you have to be so fucking stubborn." He says wringing his hand around the back of his neck.

"Mace, I was in the Army for three years," I say looking him in the eyes.

"I know Ana, you can do with my resources besides; it doesn't hurt to have some support." He says and I agree with him. The next couple of hours we sit in a room with a large screen in the middle and work on a plan to catch my hooded shadow. When I'm ready to leave he gives me a burner phone.

"This is the only way we communicate, I don't want the shadow to find out we're working together." He says and I nod. He kisses my hair and lets me climb into one of his cars.

X_X_X

The silly ringtone of my stupid cell-phone woke me up from the most peaceful sleep I have had in a very long time – _since the morning with a certain Christian Grey…_ I reach for the phone and look who the caller is, when I notice the number, my entire body goes cold.

"Anastasia Steele speaking," I whisper, waiting for the words to hit me. And when the nurse starts talking the tears rimmed my eyes. My mind wanders to Mason, how was I going to tell Mason when I would die myself upon hearing the words I never wanted to hear?

"Miss Steele, I am sorry to call-

"Is my Dad okay?" I interject. I close my eyes hoping, praying that Daddy is okay. He is my lifeline.

"Yes-

"Thank god!" I exclaim. The nurse huffs in frustration.

"Miss Steele, we wanted to notify you that your father has been moved to Seattle Grace." She says. "He was moved last night, there was an anonymous funding to move him."

"Oh, thank you for notifying me," I know exactly who it was. No need to be cute and say the person is anonymous when I already know who the guilty party is.

"You're welcome Miss Steele." She says and the line went dead.

 _Christian Grey… you make it so hard for me to try and forget about my feelings for you._

With the good news I had just heard, I got up with a smile and started my day on a positive foot. When I'm dressed and ready to go for my run, Kate surprises me when she's in the kitchen getting ready for a jog herself. _Looks like I've got myself a new training buddy._

Kate is wearing a pink and grey tracksuit with her iPhone tucked between her breasts, the music she's listening to is hard enough for me to hear. When she sees me she pulls out the earphones and smiles at me.

"Morning," she says filling her bottle with some sort of green slush.

"Morning, you know that is not healthy, right?" I say pointing to the device that is between her girls.

"I can't find my armband, it's a onetime thing mom…" she says picking up the blender jug.

" _What_ is that?" I ask her my eyes are pointed on the jug in her hand with the ogre puke in it.

"An energy smoothie, one of the trainers in Hawaii gave me this recipe, you want some?" She asks me holding out her now full bottle to me.

"No thank you!" I say scrunching my face up when she takes a sip from her bottle.

"Suit yourself." She takes another sip and hums in delight.

"I'll stick to water and breakfast thank you," I say as I grab a granola bar and a bottle of water in the freezer.

"You're going to go for a run?" she asks me as I munch on my granola bar.

"Yeah, want to join me?" I nod and say around the food in my mouth.

"Sure, I was actually heading to the gym but the outdoors seems like a good option today." she says and then gulps down her 'smoothie'.

X X X

CPOV

My eyes wander to the CCTV screen in the middle of the gym area, scanning the area for the beautiful blue-eyed goddess, it's odd because I know that she isn't living here anymore but I still hope to see her.

Luke Sawyer catches my eye in the hallway that leads to the elevator and locker rooms. He is talking to someone who is hidden behind an arch. It seems as if they are arguing. I turn the treadmill off and make my way to the controls, tinkering with it trying to either bring the mystery person into the view or to turn on the sound. I'm guessing that Sawyer heard the camera's movement because he looked right at me and then moved out of the way.

What are you hiding Luke? Or better yet, who are you hiding?

X X X

Anastasia brought my sister over to my office at one p.m. so the two of us can go out for lunch, but I was planning a way to get her to join us.

"Hello Brother," Mia says as she walks into my office without Ana.

"Hi, Meems," I ask her but my heart sinks a bit when Anastasia didn't walk in behind her. _Where's my Ana?_

"Elliot is angry that you didn't invite him to tag along as well…" she says as she falls into the chair in front of my desk. She picks at her nails, not giving me a second glance. I wonder what her problem is.

"That's Lelliot's problem," I say. My brother came back from wherever the hell he was early this morning and he's already a pain in my ass.

"Shouldn't we go then?" she asks me. Her hazel eyes on mine.

"We should," I say with a nod.

"Okay good, I'm starving!" she says, my sister is always overexcited. The way she claps her hands and jumps on her toes. Unfortunately, she's my sister.

"Before we go, is Steele here with you?" I ask her. I already know that Anastasia is just outside the door. Thanks to Andrea. But it doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?

"Yes, _Ana_ is here." She tells me.

"Will you wait outside for me and send her in?" I ask my little sister. Her eyes light up.

"Sure." She says. She turns on her heel and walks out with her YSL heels that were bought with _my_ card this morning - _I wonder where the second pair is_. I roll my eyes at my sister but smile anyhow.

A moment later Ana walks into the office and stumbles over a loose end of the rug and falls to her knees. I rush over to help her up and make a quick note to myself to remove the fucking thing because it almost happened to me this morning as well, but mostly because it practically injured my angel. _What the fuck? Now she's my angel? What is this woman doing to me?_

I look at her feet and I found the second pair. I must say she's fucking hot! Ana's wearing very tight dress pants, a figure-hugging white blouse with the two top buttons undone showing off just enough cleavage to make me want more.

 _Fucking cleaners!_ I reach for her and pull her into my arms, holding her up, we stare into each other's eyes and I'm certain that she feels the same electricity pulsing through us as I do. I'm holding her close enough to feel her body heat and it's doing things to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her never letting go of her.

"Umm, yeah, thank you, sir," she says awkwardly. Her eyes leaving mine.

"Ana," I say softly. I'm hurt that she feels she should call me sir when I want nothing more than to hear my name roll off of her tongue. I want to tell her that I miss her and that I want her to come back home. Even if it has been only a day. But I am too much of a coward to admit to my feelings.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?" there she goes again. _Sir._ I never thought that I would hate that word so much. She pushes me away and moves out of my arms that were circled around her tiny but muscular waist.

"Of course. What do you know about Sawyer?" I mutter.

"What do you mean sir?" She says,

"He's been acting strange lately, you should come by Escala to evaluate the footage I have on his behavior." _Shit, did I just do that? Trying to get her to come home with me?_

"Umm, I'm sure Taylor can look into it. I have already spoken to him about Luke, about yesterday morning." She says folding her arms around her waist.

"What happened yesterday morning?" I query her, feeling stupid for my poor judgment.

"Oh um, I thought he was following me, you know, you confronted me about it in the elevator." She snarls. I flinch inwardly.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, I just saw someone touching what is mine and I jumped to the wrong conclusion," I tell her honestly and move closer to her, her back is now pressed into the closed door.

"I don't belong to you Christian." She whispers. N _ot yet baby, not yet._ At least that got her to say my name.

"Please forgive me?" I plead. Her blue eyes are on mine. None of the subs ever did that, but when she does it all my blood flows to my cock. I really love it when she looks at me like that.

"There's nothing to forgive." She says, propping an eyebrow. "Can I go?" she asks me and looks away.

"Ana," I say and grab her arm softly, I pull her close to me and bring my lips to hers. She was hesitant at first but when my hands started to massage her waist she moaned into my mouth, her mouth opening enough and giving me passage to open our kiss more. I press my tongue into her mouth and she bites softly on it. I look at her with hungry eyes when her action makes my cock harder in my pants, I scoop her up in my arms, never breaking the kiss and walk us to the sofa. I lay her down and hover over her. I start undoing her blouse and she fiddles with my shirt. But I stop her when she does. "Don't," I say against her lips, she frowns but lets it go, she stops kissing me back and pushes me off of her.

"Ugh, you make it so hard for me…" she mumbles redoing her buttons. It looks like she wants to cry.

"Ditto baby," I say, she looks at me, mortified.

"Christian!" she slaps my arm. I laugh and pull her face to mine and give her another kiss "We can't keep doing this." She says pushing me away again.

"Why not?" I ask her, feeling hurt that she did not want me like I wanted her.

"I have to go before your sister gets suspicious." She says as she rises from her spot next to me on the sofa.

"Oh and thank you," she says, taking me by surprise.

"For what?" I ask her, utterly confused. What did she have to thank me for? I didn't do anything.

"Bringing my dad to Seattle." She says when she is by the door, she is looking at me. She looks like an angel. The sun is shining through the window and is landing directly on her face, outlining her face in gold. Her loose hair is hanging over her breasts and the sunshine on it reveals its copper highlights.

"The pleasure is all mine," I tell her and she walks out of my office. _I would do anything for her._

X_X_X

APOV

Christian and his sister are going out for their weekly lunch, normally Mia and I meet him at the restaurant, but today he decided that she had to meet him at his office because he needed to see me. Our meeting turned into a steamy make-out session, which made the shithole I am in even more difficult to get out of.

Christian dismissed Jason, telling him that I was going to take them to the restaurant today. Jason looked at me with big eyes, a threat telling me that if I let anything happen to them I would be in heaps of trouble, I rolled my eyes at him receiving yet another look capable of killing you. To Christian's dismay, Mia sat in the front passenger seat, next to me. She was fidgeting with the radio, oblivious to the pair of eyes that was burning a hole into mine through the rare view mirror.

"Have you eaten yet, _Miss Steele_?" he asks me, his voice is soft as velvet when he says my name. I look at him in the mirror. His dark eyes are on mine even before I could make eye contact. I squirm in my seat – I know that his hooded eyes didn't miss that when I see the smile thugging the edges of his mouth.

"No, I haven't yet, _sir_ , but I ate a big breakfast," I say looking at Mia who is still focussed on the radio. I look at him again and mouth 'what are you doing?' he shrugs.

"Why don't you join us?" he asks me. Mia looks at me.

"Oh, I don't know sir, wouldn't it be unprofessional?" I ask him. He sighs.

"I don't see any problems, do you Meems?" he asks his sister.

"None." She says, smiling at me. What happened to not letting anyone know something changed between us? I give her a brief glance of disapproval and rest my eyes on the road again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt this one time," I say.

The restaurant is silent, there was only a handful of people and the waiters were standing around doing nothing, it was unusual for the five-star Italian restaurant. We were seated at once, I was next to Christian and Mia was sat across from him. Christian ordered us drinks and the slutty waitress walked away sashaying her hips. I roll my eyes at her desperateness. His hand falls onto my thigh squeezing it –a reassuring gesture ̶ making me jump.

"What's wrong Ana?" Mia asks me.

"Oh, um, I pulled my leg muscle this morning after my run, so it's been twitching since then," I explain. Christian looks at me and shakes his head at my lie.

"Oh, maybe you should have it checked out," Mia says. I shake my head. "It will go away, it's nothing to worry about," I say looking at Christian who looks hurt at my comment.

"They really decided to seat us on the smallest table they have didn't they?" I mumble. Not really caring because Christian can now hold my leg, it felt normal. I let my hands fall on to my lap and let one rest on Christian's hand squeezing it tightly. While he and Mia chatted animatedly I play with his hand under the table, absentmindedly stroking the palm of his hand.

He looks at me and I smile at him, his face bearing the same grin when he looks at me. I was almost unaware of Mia's knowing grin. Her eyes were shining when I looked at her. She shook her head and kept on talking about her plans for the next week.

It is now clear to me that I would do anything for this man. Even if it involves giving my own life. This much I was sure of.


End file.
